Pareja Invisible
by Dark Spider Girl
Summary: Hermione ha cambiado,y también su manera de fijarse en los chicos.Se lleva acabo un juego por medio de cartas(como el amigo invisible)entre dos personas del sexo opuesto y luego deben ir juntos al baile¿Quién le tocará a Herm??*Terminada*
1. Bienvenida al grupo, Hermione

Los personajes NO me pertenecen.  
  
PAREJA INVISIBLE  
  
1° Bienvenida al grupo, Hermione  
  
Hermione despertó en medio de la noche, sobresaltada y empapada de sudor. Miró, su reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de luz: 4,17 pm.  
  
-No otra vez -se reprochó. Había estado teniendo pesadillas. Bueno, no propiamente pesadillas pero esos sueños la confundían tanto que ella los consideraba una.  
  
Era muy extraño, desde que empezó el 5° año en Hogwarts pudo notar que muchas cosas habían cambiado. Una de ellas era, pues cómo no darse cuenta, que los gemelos Weasleys ya no estaban. Por otra parte, Lupin había regresado, muchos lo miraban de una manera diferente, pero seguía siendo uno de los mejores profesores en el colegio.  
  
Otra cosa que había cambiado (aunque ella no era la única) era sus aspecto físico. Estaba más alta, tenía las curvas claras y marcadas, su cara ya no parecía tanto la de una niña y su pelo ya no estaba enmarañado; claro está que no estaba liso, sino con unas bellas ondas que lo recorrían hasta las puntas. Otra cosa que no pudo dejar de notar era que sus amigos cercanos también habían tenido cambios en su aspecto físico.  
  
Cuando se había encontrado en el comienzo de las clases en la estación King Cross con Harry y Ron, se dio cuenta que estos estaban bastante cambiados. Harry no estaba tan delgado, y tenía la espalda más ancha, sus ojos se destacaban más y su voz había cambiado. Ron había dejado de crecer (hacia arriva ^^), le faltaban algunas pecas y su cara se tornaba más masculina (N/A: No estoy diciendo ke mi Ronnie tenía cara de mina, sólo ke ahora estaba mas...¡mmmmmm!).  
  
Ahora también se daba cuenta que gran parte de su atención estaba posada en los chicos.  
  
Y...había algo que había cambiado drásticamente. Malfoy.  
  
Si, leyeron bien. Draco Malfoy también había cambiado, la verdad es que Hermione nunca se había percatado de que su enemigo era...divino a simple vista, incluso desde 1°. Pero como ahora ella ocupaba su rato libre observando chicos, su atención no tardó en posarse en este en especial. Ahora llevaba el cabello natural, sin gel. Estaba alto y fornido, debido a los intensos entrenamientos de Quidditch, ya que él ahora era el Golpeador y necesitaba bastante fuerza para esto.  
  
Bueno, regresemos a lo nuestro, a lo que le pasó a Hermione, con su sueño. No era la primera vez este año que soñaba algo así. Para ella era como soñar algo...simplemente prohibido. Pero esta simple palabra (prohibido), parecía mezclarse y fundirse a la vez en su mente con otra...irresistible.  
  
-¡No! -Hermione sacudió la cabeza borrando los recuerdos de aquel sueño que aún flotaban en su memoria. -¿Cómo te atreves a...a soñar con ese maldito cretino de Malfoy? -escupió la última palabra enojada.  
  
-No eres la única, Herm -le contestó una voz femenina que estaba en la cama de al lado.  
  
-Más de la mitad de la comunidad femenina del colegio sueña con Draco Malfoy en las noches, es algo natural -explicó Lavender desde su cama.  
  
-Y podría jurar que parte de la multitud masculina también -añadió Parvati en la cama de su amiga. Y las dos largaron una risita pícara.  
  
-¡Yo no estaba soñando con él! -gritó Hermione enrojecida, en parte por la furia y en parte por la vergüenza.  
  
-¿A no?  
  
-¡Bueno, está bien, está bien, lo admito!!!! ¡Si estuve soñando con el maldito de Malfoy!!! ¡No puedo evitarlo, esos ojos, esa espalda, esos gestos de chico malo me enloquecen, simplemente sus sonrisa con odio me mueve el piso y no puedo evitar babear por él!!!!! ¿Si es tan natural entonces para qué ***** preguntannnn???????????????? -estalló en gritos histéricos Hermione fuera de si.  
  
Parvati y Lavender : O.o o.O  
  
Hermione: O.OU  
  
-¡Bienvenida al grupo! -habló de repente Lavender  
  
-¿Amigas? -preguntó Parvati emocionada.  
  
Hermione dudó un segundo. Había compartido su cuarto con esas chicas durante 3 años, y nunca se habían llevado bien, o nunca habían intentado hacer conexión.  
  
-Amigas -respondió Hermione, y las tres sonrieron.  
  
Pasaron la noche entera hablando, parecía como si recién se estuvieran conociendo, y era así. En sólo ese transcurro(N/A: ¿me mandé cualquiera o esa palabra verdaderamente existe?????) de tiempo, llegaron a simpatizar mucho.  
  
******  
  
El día transcurrió sin nada fuera de lo común. No era raro que Snape hubiera castigado a Hermione por r.e.s.p.o.d.e.r.l.e. Realmente ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con ese profesor y se estaba volviendo menos comprometida con esa materia.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves a responderme de esa manera tan directa Granger? ¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por malos modales y falta de respeto hacia un profesor y estás castigada!.- y añadió un poco más calmado -Esta noche tienes que subir y limpiar toda la torre de Astronomía, ¡sin magia! Anoche se llevó a cavo ahí una fiesta secreta, por cortesía de algunos alumnos que ya están graduados -comentó mirando con recelo a Ron.  
  
-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Maldito Snape! -maldijo Hermione al salir del aula, seguida de sus inseparables amigos.  
  
-M...¡¿maldito Snape?! -preguntó Ron sin poder creerlo -¿Qué te pasa Hermione? ¿Acaso te afectó la fiesta de Fred y George de anoche?  
  
-Es verdad Herm -añadió Harry Potter -Nunca habías sido así con un profesor...bueno sin contar con lo de Trelawney.  
  
-Chicos, los alcanzo en el Gran Salón -dijo la chica de repente. Y corrió hacia donde se encontraban sus dos nuevas amigas.  
  
-¿Desde cuándo es amiga de esas? -preguntó Ron pronunciando la última palabra despectivamente. Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros.  
  
-¿Qué tal Hermione? -la saludó Patil  
  
-¿Qué hay de nuevo chicas? -preguntó pasando un brazo por el hombro de una y luego por el de la otra.  
  
-Oye Herm, para que estemos seguras de que estás de nuestro lado, tienes que hacer algo como para demostrárnoslo  
  
-A...¿algo como qué? -preguntó dudando Hermione.  
  
-Lo que se te venga a la mente, amiga -le explicó Lavender con una expresión pícara en su rostro.  
  
-Ya entendí. A verr... déjenme pensar - y luego miró a su alrededor, buscando una víctima. Sus ojos se posaron en Dean Thomas (N/A: la verdad yo no me lo imagino en nada como el chico que lo interpreta en la película. Para mi es más ...mmmmm bueno, ya saben ^^)  
  
-¿Thomas? -preguntó Parvati notando cómo su amiga lo miraba. -No niego que no esté nada mal, pero...tienes que buscarte una presa más difícil.  
  
-Como la que está saliendo del aula en este instante -aconsejó Lavender en un susurro.  
  
Hermione miró horrorizada quién era esa persona de la que hablaban sus amigas. Ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy. Suspiró y se tranquilizó un poco. ¿Qué podría pasar? Unos insultos y ya. Sentía mucha confianza con ella misma.  
  
-"Ok, aquí voy" -se dijo para sí. Caminó en dirección opuesta de la que había tomado el Slytherin, avanzando frente a frente con él. Cuando él la estaba por pasar, es decir cuando estuvieron casi uno al lado del otro, Hermione dio un pequeño, pero fuerte empujoncito y los dos cayeron al piso.  
  
-¡Fíjate por dónde caminas imbécil! -le gruñó el chico, y luego notó con quién había chocado. -¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, sangre sucia? -le dijo arrastrando las palabras con desprecio. A Hermione no le afectó este comentario, ya no tenía efecto en ella.  
  
-¡Ay, cuánto lo siento Draco! -se disculpó con una tonta sonrisa en la cara. -Vamos, te ayudaré a levantar tus cosas. El Slytherin se quedó atónito por un rato.  
  
Hermione comenzó a recoger los libros del chico. Notó que la pluma de Draco estaba cerca de la rodilla de este, así que se arrodilló (antes estaba simplemente tirada en el suelo) para alcanzarla. Con este acto, su cabeza quedó muy cerca de la del Slytherin, que se quedó helado. Ya con la pluma en la mano, levantó la cabeza, y su rostro quedó al nivel del chico, que simplemente no mostraba signos de vida.  
  
-Mejor que nos paremos antes que venga algún prefecto -le sugirió Hermione a Draco, ayudándolo a levantarse. Y antes de que este pudiera decir algo, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca.  
  
-Nos vemos Draco, perdón por haberte chocado, ¡soy tan tonta!. Y luego se dio media vuelta y caminó meneando sus caderas de una forma muy sexy, dejando a un muy confundido y atontado Malfoy.  
  
-¡Bien hecho Mione!!!!! -la felicitaron sus amigas.  
  
-¿Entonces pasé la prueba? -preguntó Hermione  
  
-¡Claro! -le respondió Lavender entusiasmada -¡Incluso hiciste más de lo que nosotras hubiéramos hecho.!  
  
-No puedo creer que te animaras a darle un beso. -añadió algo celosa Parvati.  
  
-¡Uy! ¡Miren la hora! ¡El almuerzo está por empezar! -gritó Hermione consultando su reloj.  
  
Y las tres corrieron en dirección al Gran Hall. Al llegar, Hermione no se sentó como lo había hecho toda su vida. Se sentó entre Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, por primera vez desde que entró al colegio Hogwarts. Pero aún así sus amigos Harry y Ron se encontraban delante de ella.  
  
-Oye Hermi, escuché que Dumbledore tiene un anuncio especial para el baile de Hallowen -le anunció Ronald Weasley, que andaba siempre en todo.  
  
-Si, es una especie de juego entre los alumnos de 4° para arriva -añadió Seamus.  
  
-"Esto va a estar bueno" -pensó con una sonrisa.  
  
********************************************  
  
Hola! Espero que les guste mi fic. Les cuento que antes de hacerlo, estaba pensando en hacerlo de Acción/Aventura/Romance, pero ya arranqué con Romance/ General. No sé si ponerlo así o Romance/Humor. ¿Qué me dicen?  
  
No sé si decirles la pareja...es que aún no me decido muy bien. Ok, ok, ustedes ganan. Es una de mis preferidas...Hermi/Drackito!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ Amo a esta pareja, espero que ustedes disfruten de mi fic, fanáticos de esta "peligrosa y prohibida" combinación.  
  
Necesito sus reviews!!!!!!!!! ^o^  
  
Dark Spider Girl 


	2. El Juego

Ah, casi me olvidaba : los personajes NO son míos.  
  
"PAREJA INVISIBLE"  
  
2°El Juego  
  
Ya se encontraba todo el colegio distribuido en sus respectivas mesas, dispuestos a comenzar a comer. Luego y director, Albus Dumbledore, se paró y todos hicieron silencio.  
  
-¡Buenas noches! -dijo levantando los brazos a modo de saludo -Antes que comience la cena en el Gran Hall, me gustaría anunciarles algo importante -se sintieron algunos murmullos apagados por parte de los alumnos.  
  
-Se acerca la gran noche de Hallowen, y con ella el baile -se pintaron algunas sonrisas en la cara de los alumnos -Este año podrán ir TODOS los alumnos -los de 3° para abajo estallaron en aplausos y gritos de alegría, algunos de cursos más elevados los miraron con desprecio.  
  
-Espero que no hayan inconvenientes entre ustedes -prosiguió el director cuando se hizo silencio nuevamente. -Otra cosa debo decirles, y esta vez a los alumnos de 4° hacia arriva. Gracias a que ganamos el Torneo de los Tres Magos el año pasado, este año haremos un juego para ustedes. -algunas miradas se desviaron a Harry Potter, con la sola mención del Torneo, nadie había olvidado los hechos ocurridos el año pasado.  
  
-Aparecerá en cada plato, el número de identificación de una lechuza. Ustedes deberán enviar mensajes por medio del ave que les toque, y las cartas serán recibidas por la OTRA persona del sexo opuesto al que le tocó la misma lechuza. -se sintieron esta vez los murmullos un poco más elevados, acompañados por sonrisitas tontas. -Al llegar el día de Hallowen, deberán quedar con su "Pareja Invisible" en un lugar para reunirse, y así ir JUNTOS al baile.  
  
-Ah, otra cosa. No pueden revelar su nombre en las cartas, ni siquiera la casa a la que pertenecen. La lechuza tiene un hechizo que le permitirá averiguar si ustedes han roto alguna de las reglas del juego (N/A: estúpido, ¿no? Pero no se me ocurría nada mejor ¬¬) -añadió Dumbledore.  
  
-Espero que les haya quedado claro, si tienen alguna duda, por favor, consulten con su respectivo jefe de casa. -se sentó haciéndoles un gesto para que lo imitaran. -Muchas gracias por su atención. Ahora pueden comenzar a cenar.  
  
-¡Qué emoción! -dijo sonriendo Parvati. -¿Con quién me tocará?  
  
-Ojalá sea alguno bueno -se dijo en voz alta Lavender.  
  
-¡Ya aparecieron! -anunció Hermione señalando un trozo de pergamino que flotaba arriva de su plato. Lo abrió, estaba escrito con una tinta roja que emitía un tenue brillo plateado decía:  
  
"Lechuza N° 1931"  
  
-¡Ay, me muero de ganas por saber quién es! -dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
  
-Lo único que yo pido es que no sea Pansy Parkinson. -dijo haciendo cara de asco Ron.  
  
-Y yo espero que no sea Crabbe -añadió Lavender.  
  
******  
  
Hermione se levantó al día siguiente, era domingo.  
  
-Mione , ¿nos acompañas? -le preguntó Lavender que se estaba cepillando el pelo.  
  
-¿A dónde van?  
  
-¡A la lechucería! ¡Vamos a buscar cada una a la suya para entregarle las caras que escribimos anoche! -explicó Parvati.  
  
Hermione acepó la propuesta y luego de cambiarse salieron del cuarto.  
  
Al llegar a la lechucería se toparon con miles de chicos que buscaban entusiasmados a su lechuza. Hermione se paseó por las jaulas, buscando l número de identificación que ella tenía.  
  
"1927, 1928, 1929, 1930...1931"  
  
Ahí estaba la jaula, con un cartel que decía 1931...pero la lechuza no se encontraba. Alguien había llegado primero, mejor dicho "esa" persona, su pareja invisible ya había enviado a la lechuza. Inmediatamente salió corriendo de allí, en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, dejando solas a Parvati y Lavender que estaban muy ocupadas y ni se dieron cuenta de su ausencia.  
  
Al llegar, subió ya algo agitada las escaleras, y atropelló a algunas alumnas de primero. Cuando entró a su cuarto notó que en su cama ya había un sobre. Entusiasmada se sentó y leyó el remitente: "Tu pareja invisible". Emisor: "No tengo la menor idea, pero espero que valgas la pena". La chica se rió por esto último. Rasgó cuidadosamente la carta y la leyó en voz baja:  
'"Querida no se quién:  
  
Hola ¿Cómo andas? Yo muy bien. Anoche no pude dormir muy bien, por eso me levanté temprano hoy, y gané la lechuza. Me gustaría saber quién eres, me muero de ganas por saberlo. Sabes, no me gustaría ir al baile con una 'cualquiera' -Hermione arrugó la nariz al leer esto- . Mmmm, que mal que no pueda decirte ni mi casa. El hechizo que tiene ese pájaro puede descubrir las 'intenciones' que tienes. Bueno, para que te tranquilices un poco, soy alto (el curso tampoco te lo puedo decir), y valgo la pena para ir al baile. Ten conciencia de que eres muy afortunada porque irás conmigo, muchas en el colegio se quedarán decepcionadas.  
  
¿Ya sabes qué te vas a poner en el baile?  
  
Bueno, no escribo más porque no se me ocurre nada. Responde pronto, mejor si es este mismo día. Ah, le dije al pájaro ese que te esperara en la ventana, así me respondías rápido.  
  
Tu Pareja Invisible"'  
  
[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]  
  
Hermione terminó de leer, con una tonta sonrisa en la cara, que también se reflejaba en sus ojos. No sabía casi nada del chico que le había tocado, solo que era alto, creído, valía la pena según él. Bueno, sin perder más tiempo sacó un pergamino de los que no estaban arrugados y se dispuso a escribir su carta:  
  
'"Querida Pareja Invisible  
  
Me alegra mucho haber recibido tu carta. No me dices mucho de ti, pero espero que nos conozcamos más por medio de las cartas. No me gustaría ir al baile con alguien del que no sé nada de nada. Por tu manera de hablar dime ¿tienes algo que ver con un animal que se arrastra por el piso? Espero que me respondas esta pregunta, y que la entiendas. Bueno yo te digo que también soy alta, pero no tanto, tengo el pelo castaño al igual que mis ojos, valgo la pena soy muy bonita (uff ¡Qué creída soy!). Bueno, dime más de tu aspecto físico. Aunque también me gustaría que me contaras más de tu personalidad, ya que no podré adivinar todo. No puedo decirte en qué curso estoy, pero si te cuento que soy muy aplicada en el estudio y me falta aún mucho que aprender.  
  
Otra cosa ¿Alguna vez te has obsesionado mucho con una persona, hasta llegar al punto de soñar con ella, o cometer alguna locura?  
  
Ah, con respecto a lo que me pondré en el baile, si, ya compré una túnica cuando fuimos a Hogsmeade. Es rojo oscuro, y está algo ajustada. Aún no sé cómo me voy a peinar. ¿Qué me dices? Me dejo el pelo suelto, una media cola que tiene un toque personal que yo inventé, el pelo sujeto con una traba, un peinado con trenzas combinadas. No sé aún, ya voy a ver. ¿De qué color es tu túnica? Me gustaría saber cómo es tu pelo para recomendarte algo.  
  
Perdón si me emocioné mucho escribiendo (, bueno, solo espero que seamos buenos amigos. Nos vemos en la siguiente carta, si ya noté que la lechuza está en la ventana. Que andes bien, espero tu respuesta para este mismo día si no estás ocupado.  
  
Con mucho cariño  
  
Tu pareja y amiga invisible.  
  
****************************** Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Mil perdones, el primer capítulo tenía los mil y un errores, bah, horrores. Ah, y me confundí en el título. Ya lo voy a cambiar, espero que cuando lo hayas leído ya haya estado arreglado.  
  
Bueno, estas fueron las primeras cartas. Me alegra que les haya gustado el primer capítulo *Dark Spider Girl se seca una lágrima dramáticamente*  
  
Bueno, mándenme reviewssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Se los pido, me arrodillo ante ustedes, les beso los pies, les regalo la manzana que estoy comiendo, continúo la historia, cualkier cosa, pero MANDENME REVIEWS!  
  
Atte, la lok deskiciada  
  
Dark Spider Girl 


	3. Si juegas sucio, yo también lo haré

Disclaimer: bla bla bla, como todos sabemos.los personajes no son míos, son de mi amiguita loka J.K. Rowling  
  
Ahora voy a contestas ALGUNOS reviews, si no pongo a alguien, es pq lo único ke tengo ke decir es "GRACIAS, OK, OK, YA LO SIGO."  
  
°Akane Wakashimatzu° : jejeje, a mí también me encantó esta parte. Gracias x todos los cumplidos ^o^  
  
°Minue°: sip, es ke la Hermi original es un pokitín... "dormida", me gusta más la de mi fic ^.^  
  
°Alejandra°: ok, ok, no te dejo con "Jesús en la boca", akí lo sigo.  
  
°Amanda Malfoy°: Gracias, jejeje. Che ¿así ke tengo algunos errores? Ke mal, no me he dado cuenta T.T, espero ke no sean muchos. Me gusta ke me avisen n_n  
  
°KaroLokA-HeRMioNe dE MaLFoy° : Gracias, gracias. Pero no te entendí muy bien lo ke kisiste decir °~°. ¿Dices ke hay un fic como el mio? O no sé, explicame pliz!!!!!  
  
********************************  
  
PAREJA INVISIBLE  
  
3°Si juegas sucio, yo también  
  
Ya llegada ala hora del almuerzo, Hermione bajó al Gran Salón. En la sala común de Gryffindor habían unos pocos alumnos de 6° curso que cuchicheaban sobre el juego de las cartas y uno que otro de algún grado inferior que les miraba con envidia.  
  
Al entrar en el amplio salón, se encontró con la vista normal de siempre: gritos, risas, comida. Se sentó al lado de Lavender, y al lado de esta se encontraba Parvati, como había sido costumbre en estos últimos días, Harry y Ron estaban enfrente suyo.  
  
-¡Me llegó mi primera cartaaa!!!! -exclamó Parvati cuando las lechuzas llegaron y una color café oscuro le entregó un sobre.  
  
-Yo ya mandé una carta con la lechuza que me tocó pero aun no me responden T.T -comentó Lavender haciendo un puchero.  
  
-A mi me llegó la carta a primera hora, y yo ya la respondí ^___^ -les dijo Hermione con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
-Estoy segura que mi pareja es de 7° curso, porque me dijo algo así como: "espero que este baile valga la pena porque va a ser uno de los últimos a los que vaya" -les explicó Parvati.  
  
-Jajajajaja, debe ser también muy tonto para dejar escapar eso. O tal vez muy inteligente como para darte una pista así. -les dijo Lavender -¡Miren, ahí viene una lechuza!!! ¡Creo que es para mi!! -gritó entusiasmada  
  
-Lo siento Lavender, es la 1931 -le dijo Hermione a su amiga que hizo un gesto de molestia. Abrió el sobre que escondía una caligrafía que ya estaba gravada en su memoria. Cuando sacó el pergamino, algo más cayó en su regazo. Era un pequeño caramelo de envoltura brillante.  
  
-¡No es justo! - se quejó Lavender -¡Yo todavía no tengo ni una respuesta y tú ya tienes mas de una carta con dulces incluidos!  
  
-Cálmate un poco Lavy, ya te van a responder. -la consoló Parvati dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
  
Hermione no les prestó atención, ya que estaba más interesada en la carta:  
"'Querida todavía no lo sé:  
  
Hola. ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien. Te cuento que la próxima clase que me toca es Pociones, me llevó un buen tiempo perdido en la biblioteca para completar los malditos deberes.  
  
Cuando estaba en la biblioteca, saqué algunos caramelos del escritorio y se me ocurrió darte uno. Espero que te gusten los de manzana, yo los amo, pero también me gustan mucho los de menta.(N/A: no lo sé, pero siempre me gusta imaginarme que los besos de Draco saben a manzana o a menta ^.^).  
  
Cambiando de tema, ¿tú tienes muchos amigos? No es por nada, sólo por preguntar. Pero...¿verdaderos amigos? No sólo esos que te acompañan a todas partes, pero que en verdad no les interesa ni un poco como te sientas o qué te pasa. No es que yo no tenga amigos ni nada de eso, sólo quiero saber. Bueno, no importa  
  
Chau, me tengo que ir. Te cuidas, ¿ok? Respóndeme pronto.  
  
Tu pareja invisible"'  
  
*********  
  
'"Querida Pareja Invisible:  
  
Recibí tu carta. Si, me gustan mucho los caramelos, gracias! Yo voy mucho a la biblioteca, y siempre saco alguno.  
  
Con respecto a lo que me dices de los amigos...sip, tengo unos amigos geniales. Antes eran dos amigos hombres, pero ahora me he hecho muy amiga de mis compañeras de cuarto y nos llevamos re bien. Pero aún con ellas no comparto muchas, muchas cosas, las conozco desde hace poco. Según lo que a mí me pareció, tu tienes amigos, ya lo sé, pero no 'verdaderos' amigos. ¿Necesitas que alguien te escuche en algo o te ayude? Bueno, para eso estoy yo.  
  
Me he dado cuenta que por medio de un pergamino las ideas salen con más claridad. Además no tienes que preocuparte por la reacción que tenga el otro al contarle lo que te pasa. En mi opinión es mucho más fácil. Si no quieres no importa, ese es tu problema.  
  
También veo que no estabas muy entusiasmado con los deberes. Una de dos: o eres muy bueno en pociones para que no le tengas miedo o realmente no te importa ser castigado por ese Snape.  
  
Bueno, te dejo porque ahora tengo que irme a Aritmancia. Espero que me respondas y puedas contarme algo si es que hay.  
  
Me caes bien. Hasta luego, Gracias por el caramelo.  
  
Una amiga"'  
  
*******  
  
Las clases de Transfiguración habían terminado hacían apenas unos escasos segundos, y Hermione se dirigía a la lechucería. Cuando entró se topó sólo con unos pocos alumnos. Se dirigió al sector en el que se encontraba su lechuza. Antes de llegar, se encontró frente a frente con un chico rubio que venía desde el lugar al que ella se dirigía.  
  
-¡Hazte a un lado, sangre sucia! -le dijo desafiante el chico, aunque había algo de inseguridad en su rostro.  
  
-Da la casualidad de que no tengo ganas, Malfoy. ¡Así que mejor cambia el camino tú! -le respondió firme Hermione. -"¡Ay, me encanta el gesto que está haciendo!" -pensó esta mirándolo disimuladamente. Había tenido la idea de jugar con él como lo hizo la vez pasada, pero ahora era distinto, estaba sola, no contaba con el apoyo de Lavender y Parvati. Entonces volvió a la típica rutina de ser fría con él.  
  
-¿Sabes, Granger? -le dijo con una sonrisa extrañamente divertida. -Me gusta más este camino, así que voy a pasar por aquí, te corras o no. -Y al decir esto se adelantó unos pasos, necesarios como para quedar frente a frente con Hermione, y sus rostros a escasos centímetros.  
  
-N...no me voy a correr. -le dijo pasando su mirada cada vez menos disimuladamente de los labios a los ojos griz-azulados del rubio.  
  
-Entonces no me queda remedio -le dijo el Slytherin y luego puso sus delicadas, pero fuertes manos en los hombros de la Gryffindor que tenía enfrente y acercó más sus rostros. Hermione podía sentir el fresco aliento de Draco, mejor dicho, estaba respirando el aire que Draco exhalaba.  
  
Hermione cerró los ojos e inclinó un poco su cabeza. De improviso, Malfoy sostuvo más fuerte los hombros de la chica y la hizo a un lado. Luego se alejó y se perdió por la gran puerta llena de alumnos.  
  
-"¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó?" -se preguntó la Gryffindor atónita. Luego de un rato de estar ahí parada mirando la puerta, reaccionó. -"¡Qué estúpida he sido! -pensó. Malfoy la había provocado, le había respondido al juego que ella había comenzado, y para colmo...¡ella había caído!  
  
Echó un bufido todavía confusa y caminó hacia la jaula 1931 apretando la carta en su bolsillo. Al llegar, descubrió que la lechuza no estaba. Su pareja ya había estado ahí antes.  
  
**********  
  
-¡En serio! -dijo Hermione emocionada -¡Les digo que me estaba por besar!  
  
-¡No lo puedo creer! -exclamó Parvati  
  
-¿Y lo besaste, no es así? -preguntó Lavender desde su cama.  
  
-Pues...nop ^___^U. La verdad es que me confundió porque al final me hizo a un lado y siguió su camino.  
  
-¡Qué desperdicio de tiempo! Tener a Draco Malfoy ahí de cerca ¡y no plantarle un beso antes de que él se escape! -dijo Lavender moviendo la cabeza negativamente.  
  
-Después de todo, ya sabemos que él no es tan idiota. Se dio cuenta cuando jugaste con él Mione, y te devolvió el juego -razonó Parvati.  
  
-En pocas palabras quedaste como una idiota tú, amiga. -dijo suspirando Lavender Brown.  
  
-¡Ey! ¿Y no me digas que tú no te hubieras quedado hipnotizada teniéndolo tan cerca? -se quejó Hermione y le tiró un almohadazo a su amiga.  
  
Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban las tres sumidas en una lucha de almohadas que iban y venían. Y no tardaron en caer rendidas en la cama, ya que era ya algo tarde. Hermione se acostó, ignorando que esa noche iba a tener "pesadillas" otra vez.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Hola! ¿Cómo andan? ^^. Disculpen que me tarde taaaaaaaanto en subir los capítulos, es que realmente no se me ocurría nada. Bueno, aquí está el 3°. ¿Les gustó ^o^?  
  
Espero que me dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dark Spider Girl 


	4. Feliz Cumpleaños

Disclaimer: nop, los personajes no son míos T.T.  
  
N/A: JK es algo sádica, pero en mi fic en el 5° año de Harry en Hogwarts no habrá masacre, ni Orden del Fénix ni Voldy, ¿ok?  
  
**********************************  
  
PAREJA INVISIBLE  
  
4°Feliz Cumpleaños  
  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!!! -le gritaron emocionadas Parvati y Lavender cuando esta abrió los ojos.  
  
-¿Qué? -preguntó medio dormida Hermione -¿Qué día es hoy?  
  
-¡Hoy es 19 de Septiembre amiga! -le aseguró Patil  
  
-¿No vas a abrir los regalos? -le preguntó Brown dando saltitos alrededor de la cama.  
  
-¡Es cierto! -reaccionó por fin la chica sentándose, y se topó con una pequeña montañita de regalos a los pies de su cama. Se pasó un poco la mano por el pelo. Tomó el primero que encontró, tenía una envoltura roja brillante. Lo abrió, era una caja cuadrada.  
  
"'¡Feliz Cumpleaños, hija! Esperamos que la estés pasando bien. Nos enteramos que tienes un baile, y por eso te compramos esto, para que combine con la túnica que te compraste. Esperamos que te gusten. No te metas en problemas. Te queremos mucho. Cuídate. Estudia mucho y no olvides lavarte bien los dientes. Besos, mamá y papá."'  
  
-¡Ay! ¡Qué tierno! -dijo riendo Lavender  
  
-¿Qué es? - preguntó Parvati  
  
-¡Guau! ¡Son divinas! -exclamó Hermione sacando de la caja una unas botitas rojo oscuro, del mismo tono que su túnica.  
  
-¡Están re buenas! -admitió Lavender mirándolas de cerca. Hermione se las entregó para que las "admiraran" mientras abría otro regalo.  
  
Este estaba envuelto en un papel azul opaco. Lo abrió. Era una bolsa repleta de dulces y golosinas. Tenía una tarjeta pequeña que decía:  
  
"'¿Qué tal Mione? ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que te guste mi regalo, compré todo esto cuando fuimos a Hogsmeade, mientras tú te comprabas la túnica de gala. No te comas todo de una y convida, amiga mía. Ah, otra cosa, ¿te parece la posibilidad de que haya una fiesta en la sala común esta noche? Tengo grandes expectativas para hacerla, además hay cuatro cumpleaños más en Gryffindor hoy. Te mando saludos, que andes muy bien. Tu amigo Ron.'"  
  
-¡Vaya, una fiesta! -dejó escapar con un grito Parvati  
  
-Será genial, ¿no lo crees?  
  
-P...pero estaremos rompiendo muchas reglas -dijo en voz baja Hermione. Realmente quería ir, pero no quería meterse en problemas.  
  
-Bamos Hermi, sé que puede ser arriesgado. ¡Pero ten en cuenta que hoy cumples ni más ni menos que quince años! No puedes quedarte acá celebrando, todo saldrá bien. -la animó Parvati sentándose a su lado.  
  
-Además, estoy segura que ese Ron Weasley ya tiene todo listo, no podrás decirle que no -agregó Lavender.  
  
-¿Saben? ¡Creo que tienen razón!  
  
-¡Así se habla Hermi!  
  
Ya había abierto todos los demás. Harry le había regalado una pluma con un tintero que cambiaba su color por el que le pedías. Ginny un portarretratos con una foto mágica de ella con todos los Weasleys y Harry en La Madriguera (N/A: ejem! No tengo idea si Hermione fue a la madriguera, pero supongamos que pasó las vacaciones ahí, ¿sip? ^________^). El señor y la señora Weasley le regalaron un suéter tejido color violeta. Hagrid un collar que tenía un pendiente de un colmillo de vaya a saber qué criatura. Lavender y Parvati le obsequiaron unos maquillajes y perfumes mágicos muy lindos. Bueno y también había recibido varias tarjetas como por ejemplo de Neville, Dean, Seamus, Collin y otros de Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione se colocó en su falda el último regalo. Era pequeño y tenía una envoltura simple. Lo abrió. Era una cajita de madera.  
  
-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Lavender desviando su atención de los demás regalos.  
  
-No sé  
  
-¡Ábrelo! -le dijo Parvati.  
  
Hermione abrió lentamente la cajita. En su interior estaba forrada terciopelo azul. En el medio había una pequeña medallita plateada con forma de corazón. La sacó, tenía alrededor una cinta de terciopelo negro.  
  
-¡Qué bonita! -exclamaron Lavender y Parvati a la vez.  
  
-Es...¡preciosa!. -fue lo único que salió de los labios de Hermione, que miraba admirada la gargantilla. Sacudió el papel en el que venía el regalo. Una tarjeta gris cayó de él. Tenía una pequeña inscripción:  
  
"'¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que la pases muy bien. Esta gargantilla es para que la uses en el baile, espero que te haya gustado.  
  
Tu amigo y pareja invisible"'  
  
-¡No lo puedo creer! -gritó Lavender de repente- ¡Es tu pareja invisible.!  
  
**********  
  
-¡Tengo que admitir que esto está increíble Ronnie!! -lo felicitó Hermione mientras bajaba por las escaleras hacia la sala común. Allí había música alta y alumnos de todos los cursos bailaban reían, comían, en pocas palabras, se divertían.  
  
-La verdad no lo podría haber hecho sin ayuda de Fred y George, ellos se ocuparon de traer la comida.  
  
-Pero...¿no hay peligro de que escuchen la música? -preguntó Hermione subiendo la voz, ya que había mucho ruido.  
  
-Nop, los de 7° curso se encargaron de hechizar la sala común, ningún ruido, ni siquiera las voces se sentirán fuera de la torre de Gryffindor -le explicó Ron mientras se metía un trozo de pastel en la boca.  
  
-Ya deja de preocuparte, Herm ¡Hoy cumples quince años! -le dijo Harry dándole unas palmaditas un poco pasadas de fuerza a su amiga. -¿Bailamos? -le preguntó Harry sonriendo.  
  
-Emmm...mejor baila con Ginny, que está ahí intentando pedirte y seguro no se anima -le sugirió Hermione en un susurro señalando a la pelirroja que había estado mirando a Harry desde que bajó por la escalera.  
  
-¡Ginny! -la llamó el chico de los ojazos verdes -¿Bailas conmigo?  
  
-¿Yo? -preguntó la pelirroja abriendo mucho los ojos -E...esta b... bien -tartamudeó y se dirigió al centro de la sala en el cual los sillones habían sido corridos a un lado y se encontraba una pequeña pista de baile.  
  
-Entonces quedas sólo tú libre, Ronnie.  
  
-Pues, si -le dijo con algo de timidez. -¿Bailarías conmigo? Estemmm, quiero decir...como no queda nadie más y....  
  
-Claro Ron, vamos -le respondió mientras lo arrastraba a la pista. La música salía mágicamente de todas partes. En ese momento se escuchaba una canción de ritmo movido, pero cuando ellos llegaron, terminó esa canción y comenzó otra, esta vez lenta y suave.  
  
Ron sostuvo tímidamente la cintura de su amiga. Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo y descansó su cabeza en los hombros de él.  
  
***Hasta luego, corazón. Ya amanece, ya me voy. Ya no queda, más que hablar, seré un alma en libertad. No te aflijas más, no es nada contra ti. Es que tengo que partir.***  
  
-¿Ron?  
  
-¿Si?  
  
*** Tengo miedo, de no verte más, seré un alma en soledad. No tendré tus caricias ni tus labios nunca más. Yo no tengo dios al que pedirle que te traiga hasta mi***  
  
-Gracias por hacer todo esto por mi, pensaba que mi sueño de hacer mi fiesta para los quince ya no se iba a cumplir estando aquí en Hogwarts. Gracias, en serio, este es el mejor de los regalos que me han dado.  
  
-No es nada Herm, me gusta verte así feliz -le contestó al oído.  
  
***Y en el día vuelo, y en la noche canto esta canción, que es el símbolo de los dos, de nuestro amor***  
  
-Me gustaría saber una cosa  
  
-Pregunta  
  
-¿Con quién habrías ido al baile si no hubiera estado todo esto del juego y las parejas? -le preguntó apoyando la cabeza en otra posición. Ron pareció algo incómodo con la pregunta.  
  
-Pues...no sé, supongo que me las arreglaría como pudiera, pero ya tengo por seguro que no iría con Padma Patil.  
  
-¿Hubieras ido conmigo? -le preguntó de improviso Hermione  
  
-Pues, claro, si tu me lo hubieras pedido. -le respondió indiferente.  
  
-¿Y si yo no te lo hubiera pedido me lo habrías pedido tú?  
  
-No sé, supongo que sip ¿A qué se debe todo este cuestionario?  
  
-Es solo que el año pasado no me gustó que me dejaras como última opción, se olvidaron de mí y recién a último momento se acordaron de mí y mngph -Ron le puso un dedo en los labios para que se callara.  
  
-Ya lo sé, me comporté como un idiota el año pasado, contigo y con Harry. Ya aprendía la lección. Perdóname por ser un estúpido.  
  
-No eres un estúpido Ron. -y luego de decir esto le dio un beso suave en la mejilla. Luego volvió a apoyar su cabeza en sus hombros. Se sentía rara. Era una sensación extraña, pero podía jurar que era placentera. Se sentía muy bien así con Ron, se sentía a salvo y feliz. Lo quería mucho, sabía que aveces se ponía pesado y terco, pero era un muy buen amigo. Lo sujetó con más fuerza, como para no dejarlo ir.  
  
***Yo extraño con pasión, tu suave y dulce voz. Y tus ojos que son mi sol me guiarán por el cielo. Yo no estaré, pero en mi vivirás, la pasión no cederá.***  
  
-Ron, te quiero mucho. Tengo mucha suerte al tener un amigo como tú -le dijo casi sin pensarlo  
  
...  
  
-¿Ron? ¿Me escuchaste?  
  
...  
  
-Estemmm, si. Yo también te quiero Mione, eres lo mejor. -y luego añadió con voz suave y dulce -Feliz Cumpleaños, amiga.  
  
***Somos amantes, por la eternidad.Y en el día vuelo, y en la noche canto esta canción, que es el símbolo de los dos, de nuestro amor. Y en el día...y en el día... ***  
  
La canción terminó y Ron le hizo un gesto a Hermione de que se fueran hacia la mesa. Se sentaron al lado de Harry y Ginny.  
  
-¿En dónde están Lavender y Parvati? -preguntó mirando entre las personas que bailaban.  
  
-Lavender está bailando con Dean Thomas, y Parvati con un chico de 7° curso, que se llama Brent Adams -le respondió despectivamente Ginny.  
  
-¡Ey Ron! -lo llamó Harry, y luego añadió en voz baja que sólo su amigo pudo oír -¿No te parece que ya es hora de traer la torta?  
  
-¡Tienes razón! -le contestó a Harry en un susurro. Y luego conjuró unas palabras y una gran torta hecha de todo apareció en la mesa. Era enorme.  
  
-Ohhhhhhhhh O.o -se escuchó en la sala común y la música se tornó más lenta quedando ya sólo como fondo.  
  
Era un pastel cuadrado, en cada lado tenía la cantidad de velas colocadas horizontalmente (N/A: de esta forma suponiendo que la es la llamita y los guioncitos son la otra parte: ---) según los años que cumplía cada chico. A Hermione la hicieron parar del lado que tenía 15 velas (no era la única que cumplía 15) y tenía grabadas con salsa de frutilla 'Feliz cumple, Herm'. Ron murmuró otras palabras y las velas se encendieron. Era fuego mágico, y cada uno de los cuatro cumpleañeros se iluminó de un color diferente. El fuego de las velas de Hermione era azul fuerte, y este color la tiño mientras los demás cantaban una canción de cumpleaños de magos.  
  
Cuando terminaron de cantar, les dieron tiempo de pedir sus deseos y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, los colores brillantes de las velas desaparecieron. Pero a su vez, la sala común se quedó a oscuras y de repente unas luces blancas comenzaron a parpadear (N/A: como en los boliches, esas luces blancas que se prenden y se apagan y hacen que todo se vea en cámara lenta ^o^).  
  
Hermione se pasó la manos por los ojos todos los movimientos que los demás realizaban parecía hecho en cámara lenta y con efectos especiales. Al rato notó que todos, menos los otros tres cumpleañeros claro, tenían en las manos un tubo metálico de espuma para fiestas en aerosol.  
  
-¡Ya!- ordenó una voz y todos comenzaron a perseguirla por la sala común, la cual no tardó mucho en quedar empapada en espuma, al igual que los hicos que ese día cumplían años.  
  
**********  
  
Antes de acostarse (a las 7 de la mañana, y era sábado), ayudó a los demás a limpiar la sala común que había quedado en ruinas completamente. Claro está que limpiaron y ordenaron todo mágicamente, por que se necesitaría esa y otras cien generaciones más para limpiarla a modo muggle. Se aseguró de que el hechizo que cubría el sonido fuera quitado y luego se dirigió a su cuarto muerta de cansancio. Esa había sido una muy divertida noche, y había sido también su mejor cumpleaños. Estaba segura de que si lo hubiera festejado en el mundo muggle, nunca hubiera sido lo mismo. Al final, se durmió con ropa y todo arriba de las sábanas.  
  
************************************  
  
Hola! Si, ya lo sé, en ete capítulo me alejé mucho del sentido original del fic. Pero sentía necesario relatar cómo le festejaban el cumple de 15 a Hermione. Les aseguro que tengo la mitad del otro capítulo (el 5°) hecha, pero la terminaré luego, pq ya es muy tarde y tengo sueño *Dark Spider Girl bosteza ruidosamente, le salen algunas lágrimas y estira los brazos*.  
  
Ah, otra cosa. Agregué lo que pasó con Ron, pq me gusta mucho también el Ronnie/Mione. Pasa algo entre ellos, pero todavía no sale a flote. No se preocupen pq en ESTE fic Hermione no deja a Draquito x Ronnie. Espero que no les haya molestado esta parte.  
  
Las veo en el siguiente capítulo. Un abrazote enorme para los que estén leyendo esto, aunque no me dejen reviews.  
  
Beshitos, shaluditos y abrashitos:  
  
Dark Spider Girl 


	5. Hogsmeade,,El Provador

Disclaimer: nop, Draquito ni los demás personajes me pertenecen T.T  
  
N/A: Ya se que en capítulo anterior me fui un poco del asunto, espero que les haya gustado. Bueno, aquí va el 5° cap. ^-^ dejen reviews!!! Ah, y aguántense las siguientes notas de la autora, porfa.  
  
N/A2: ACLARACIÓN: no he puesto TODAS las cartas que se mandan, pq se haría medio aburrido el fic. Pero se supone que Hermione le dice a su pareja en una carta "oye, ¿sabes algo? ¡Mañana e mi cumpleaños de 15! Bla bla bla". Por lo menos intenten imaginárselo. Ah, y n este fic se supone que ellos se mandan cartas desde que pasó el cumple de Hermi, y aquí falta mucho menos para el baile. En resumen: pasan unos días.  
  
N/A3: Perdonen a las que no les gusta el Hermi/Ronnie V_V, pero es mi segunda pareja preferida. ^^. Espero que no les haya ofendido que agregara lo que pasa mientras bailan. ACLARACIÓN: Mione no está enamorada de Ron, más bien no está enamorada de NADIE. Y espero que recuerden que ella no posaba sus ojos SÓLO en Draquito, sino en todos los afectados x los "cambios".  
  
N/A4: En el libro no se menciona en ninguna parte cuándo es el cumpleaños de Malfoy, así que yo lo hice en la fecha que aparecerá en este capítulo. Me pareció buena idea que fuera de Escorpio, una porque le va mucho con su personalidad, y otra pq Escorpio tiene mucha compatibilidad con el signo de Herm, Virgo.  
  
N/A5: Las quiero ^-^, gracias x leer mi fic.  
  
************************************  
  
PAREJA INVISIBLE  
  
5°Hogsmeade.El Probador  
  
-¡Diecisiete cartas!!!! -exclamó Hermione entusiasmada, mientras sacudía los sobres sobre su cabeza -¡Ya tengo diez cartas!!  
  
-Que suerte tienes, amiga -le respondió Lavender contando las suyas -Yo sólo tengo ocho. Sea quién sea, mi pareja es un completo idiota. T.T  
  
-¡Yo tengo trece! -les contó Parvati mostrando sus sobres. -La verdad admito que mi pareja es muy simpática, me ha caído muy bien ^__^  
  
-No seas tan negativa Lavy, podrías verlo de otra forma -la animó Hermione  
  
-¿Cómo cuál?  
  
-Pues...que es un tipo musculoso y divino, pero está muy ocupado entrenando para los campeonatos de Quidditch -le contestó Parvati a su amiga con cara de soñadora.  
  
-O tal vez un Prefecto o Premio Anual guapísimo que está muy ocupado estudiando, y seguro es de 7° curso -respondió a su manera Hermione, aunque la expectativa de Parvati no estaba nada mal.  
  
-O las dos cosas -Lavender sonrió complacida.  
  
-¿Y qué nos dices de tu pareja, Herm? -Preguntó Patil.  
  
-Pues, en cada carta me cae mejor. Tiene carácter y orgullo, eso me gusta, aunque a veces se le suben mucho los aires. ¡Pero por lo demás es re simpático ^o^!  
  
-Me alegro por ti.  
  
-Ya es tarde, bajemos a desayunar. -sugirió Lavender.  
  
-Sip, el desayuno empezó hace veinte minutos -Anunció Hermione consultando su reloj -¡Vamos o no comemos!  
  
*********  
  
-¡Uff, ya quiero que sea el día del baile.! -dijo bostezando Ron mientras estiraba los brazos.  
  
-¡Yo también! ¡Me muero de ganas de saber quién es mi pareja! Comentó Harry sirviéndose unas tostadas.  
  
-Yo y mi pareja estamos fuera del juego -se quejó Seamus -La muy estúpida me dijo de qué casa era y ahora no tendremos posibilidad de ganar el premio en el baile.  
  
-¿De qué casa era? -preguntó Colín  
  
-¿Qué premio???? -preguntaron Hermione, Lavender y Parvati a la vez.  
  
-Lo sabrían si o hubieran llegado tarde a desayunar -les dijo Ron con una sonrisa malévola.  
  
-Ron, no seas tan terco -le dijo Patil  
  
-Ok, yo les explico -se ofreció Harry Potter -el profesor Dumbledore anunció que había otra regla en el juego de las parejas invisibles: al finalizar el baile, se elegirá la mejor pareja, habrá un premio y puntos extra para las Casas de la pareja que gane - explicó Harry y se pasó una mano por la frente para retirar un mechón de pelo azabache de sus ojos. Se ganó unas risitas apagadas de Patil y Brown.  
  
-Pero si no sigues las reglas..., no tendrás posibilidad de ganar el premio y se te quitará la lechuza que te tocó. Pero igualmente tendrás que asistir con la pareja que te tocó, ya que todas las demás están ocupadas -se quejó Seamus  
  
-¿Y ya sabes quién te tocó? -preguntó con curiosidad Ron  
  
-Emmm...sip, es una Ravenclaw, no me acuerdo el nombre era Cho...Chocha, Chonga, no estoy muy seguro.  
  
-¡¿Cho Chang?! -exclamó Harry  
  
-¡Ajá, esa!  
  
-¿Ron, te comprarás hoy la túnica?-le preguntó Hermione a su amigo, para cambiar de tema, no tenía ganas de escuchar hablar sobre "esa" chica.  
  
-Estemmm, nop, elñ aghño pashgadfo Frgedz hn Georshg ... -Hermione le lanzó un mirada asesina. Ron tragó y habló claro esta vez.  
  
-No, el año pasado Fred y George me reglaron una nueva. Faltan 15 días para el baile de Hallowen. ¿Poco no?  
  
-¿Bromeas? ¡Estas serán las dos semanas más largas de mi vida! -le respondió la chica en tono dramático.  
  
-No si yo estoy contigo -le aseguró Ron guiñándole un ojo.  
  
-¿Y tú Harry?  
  
-Si, yo me la tengo que comprar hoy -le respondió Harry luego de tomar un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza.  
  
-¡Ay, ya me quiero ir! -estalló Lavender -¿Cuánto falta para que termine el desayuno?  
  
-Veinte minutos -anunció Seamus Finnigan.  
  
Luego de un rato todos los alumnos de los grados inferiores a 3° se marcharon a sus torres. Los demás se dirigieron a la salida del colegio. Los profesores les dieron algunas explicaciones y luego partieron al pueblo.  
  
**********  
  
-¡Ay, me encanta este! -les dijo a sus amiga Parvati.  
  
-Es muy lindo ¿Cuánto cuesta? -preguntó Lavender observando el lápiz labial que su amiga le enseñaba.  
  
-Cinco galeones, pero vale la pena. Es un color muy lindo, además tiene el efecto húmedo y brilla mucho.  
  
-Está bien -dijo Parvati y colocó el labial en el canasto que flotaba a su lado, que ya estaba repleto de otros cosméticos y cosas para el baile.  
  
-¿De qué color me compro la túnica? -preguntó Lavender mirando las túnicas de gala que estaban en los percheros.  
  
-A ti te quedaría bien esta azul- le indicó Parvati.  
  
-Aguántenme un rato chicas, ya vengo -les dijo Hermione mientras corría hacia un rincón de la tienda.  
  
-Gracias por venir Herm, no tengo idea de cuál túnica comprar -se quejó Harry revolviendo unos percheros en la sección "Jóvenes Magos"  
  
-El verde te queda muy bien, combina con tus o... -Harry la miró ceñudo  
  
-¡No quiero que sea verde! -se quejó -¡Ya me harté de usar cosas verdes, ya me harté de que me regalen cosas verdes, y todo porque combinan con mis ojos!  
  
-Pero te queda muy bien ^o^  
  
-Tú también Mione T.T  
  
-En mi opinión la túnica de Potter tendría que ser bordeau (N/A: rojo oscuro) o algún otro tono de la gama del rojo, pero opaco -sugirió una voz  
  
-¿A ti quién te preguntó, Malfoy? -preguntó con un dejo de odio en la voz Harry.  
  
-Tu amiguita, Potter. Hace un buen rato que no me deja de observar, y supuse que me estaba pidiendo una opinión en silencio -le explicó Draco señalando a Hermione con la cabeza. Harry la miró con asombro.  
  
-No nos molestes Malfoy, estamos ocupados buscando una túnica para Harry -se metió la chica.  
  
-En todo caso no molestes tú Granger, yo también trato de elegir una túnica.  
  
Harry largó un bufido y arrastró a su amiga hacia otro lado.  
  
-Pruébate estas -le dijo Hermione que tenía apiladas en el brazo unas 15 túnicas que el chico había ido aislando como "posibles".  
  
Harry ya se había probado unas cuantas y cuando le pidió otra a su amiga, ella le extendió una rojo oscuro.  
  
-¿Le hiciste caso a Malfoy? -le preguntó alzando una ceja. Y luego añadió -¿Y cómo era eso de que lo estabas observando?  
  
-¡No le hice caso, la elegí yo! -se quejó Hermione -Y yo no lo estaba observando a él, estaba mirando a...-observó en todas direcciones -A ese chico alto de ahí -le dijo señalando a un chico muy lindo que tendría como 18 años que estaba muy cerca de Draco.  
  
Harry una mueca "como quieras" y tocó la etiqueta de la túnica con al punta de la varita y esta inmediatamente apareció en su cuerpo. Realmente Draco no se había equivocado. El rojo hacía resaltar más los ojos de Harry, y las perfectas fracciones suaves de su rostro se destacaban bastante. En fin, el rojo era una MUY buena elección.(N/A: La idea del color rojo la saqué del uniforme de Quidditch de Gryffindor, en mi opinión a Harry le sienta muy bien ese color, MUUUUUUUUUUY bien. ¿No piensan igual?).  
  
-¡Te queda precioso *.*! -exclamó con poco aire Hermione.  
  
Hermione dejó a Harry para probarse una capa nueva, no cambiaba la suya desde 3°. Lamentablemente no todas las prendas (sólo unas pocas cosas) tenían el dispositivo de la túnica que Harry había escogido. Tomó una común, ya que no quería gastar mucho dinero en una capa, y se dirigió a los probadores. Tenían una gruesa cortina negra. Estaba tan distraída que abrió de par en par una que estaba cerrada y se encontró frente a una vista poco agradable. Pansy Parkinson se encontraba abrazando con las piernas la cintura de Blaise Zabini (otro que no estaba nada mal) y se encontraban unidos en un beso apasionado, tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta de que Hermione los estaba viendo. Ella cerró violentamente las cortinas y caminó marcha atrás hasta entrar en otro probador. Cerró las cortinas de la misma manera.  
  
-Uff -suspiró -Nunca, ¡juro que nunca más me meteré en un probador sin fijarme si hay alguien dentro -dijo en voz alta y agitada.  
  
-No se jura en vano, Granger -le dijo una voz detrás suyo.  
  
A Hermione se le cayó el alma a los pies. Hubiera sido mejor que viniera Snape vestido de Bartney, repartiendo dulces y globos. Pero no, esto era real.  
  
-"¡Tierra, trágame!!" pensó Hermione aterrorizada. Se dio vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy...¡semidesnudo! Tenía puestos sólo unos bóxers negros. La chica hizo un esfuerzo enorme para mirarlo los ojos (ojazos) y no mirar descaradamente hacia abajo, mirar su tentador y perfecto cuerpo.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Granger? -le preguntó con voz pícara -Pensé que eras leal a las reglas.  
  
-¡Cállate Malfoy! -reaccionó de repente -¡Si tú hubieras visto lo mismo que yo hace un rato...!  
  
-Ya lo vi, y no me sorprende porque esa perra de Parkinson anda con todo el colegio entero.  
  
-¡Tú no te quejes tanto porque si no estuviera esto de las parejas hubieras ido con ella! -le dijo haciendo un gesto despectivo.  
  
-Si, pero no niego que estoy muy enganchado con mi pareja invisible, y no la cambiará por Pansy. -y luego de decir eso, se sentó en un banquito que había en el probador. Hermione se mordió los labios, nerviosa. Con Malfoy así sentado, iba a ser más difícil mirarlo a los ojos, incluso sin bajar la mirada, podía ver todo. Tenía unos deseos irresistibles de sentarse en su falda y plantarle un beso a ese rubio divino que tenía enfrente, pero no, ella no era así. Ella no era una turra como Pansy Parkinson.  
  
-¿Me disculpas? -le dijo trayendo a la chica de vuelta al mundo otra vez -Si te quedas más, tendrás que pagar por ver el espectáculo -le dijo con un sarcasmo mezclado con risa.  
  
-¡Cállate Malfoy! -le gritó y salió disgustada del probador dejando las cortinas aciertas de par en par y a la vez unas cuantas personas (por suerte no de Hogwarts) mirándola con asombro. (N/A: ¿Quién no, si ven a Hermi salir de un probador en el que hay un chico casi desnudo?).  
  
**********  
"'Querida amiga:  
  
Hola! ¿Cómo te fue hoy en Hogsmeade? Me imagino que fuiste, ¿no?. Yo ya me compré la túnica, pero no seré tan boca floja como tú y la verás recién el día del baile.  
  
Ah, en tu otra carta me preguntaste cuándo es mi cumpleaños. Es en este mes, el 23 de octubre. Hoy estuve en Astronomía y llegué con la cabeza seca con lo del Zodíaco y el Horóscopo y todas esas estupideces. Entonces lo que me acuerdo me sirvió para saber que Virgo y Escorpio (tú y yo) tenemos mucha compatibilidad, somos Agua y Tierra, bueno, en resumen: 'Los Astros nos quieren juntos', jajaja así es como dice el viejo antipático de Astronomía. (N/A: ¿O era una vieja????? O.O)  
  
Bueno, me despido. Besos, que andes bien.  
  
Te Pareja y Amigo Invisible'"  
  
[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]  
  
Hermione guardó en su mesa de luz su carta N° 18 junto con las otras. Sonrió para sí. En Hogsmeade había comprado un regalo para su pareja, sólo por tener una atención. Pero le había venido bien, ya que ahora podía asegurarse de hacerle un buen regalo de cumpleaños. Bueno, ya era tarde, sus compañeras de cuarto estaban durmiendo, y ella se había quedado despierta, ya que sabía que la lechuza 1931 le enviaba mensajes a esas horas de la noche y en el desayuno únicamente.  
  
Se acostó y se dio vuelta varias veces en la cama. No podía dormir. Así, despierta, no podía dejar de pensar en ojos grises, pelo platinado, bóxers negros, pectorales y piernas perfectas. Al fin, se durmió para dejar de pensar en "esa" persona, pero olvidó que ÉL era el dueño de sus sueños.  
*************************************  
  
Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!!! A mi me gustó mucho.  
  
Se acerca el baile!!! Falta poco ^-^  
  
Bueno aquí les contesto algunos reviews. Sólo algunos, pero les prometo que cuando termine el fic, haré un capítulo adicional para agradecer a todas ^______^.  
  
°KaLu MaLfOy°: A mi también me vuelve loca esta pareja ^o^, y sip, yo de alguna forma me siento también algo identificada con Herm. Pues, de nada ^^, yo me entretengo mucho escribiendo esto.  
  
°Hermione de Malfoy° : jejeje, muy bueno el nick loka! Gracias x leer mi fic. Sip, me encanta Draco con ese toque LoL. No Te enojes conmigo, es ke soy muuuy vaga, pero me estoy esforzando en subir rápido los capítulos. No, y no dejaré de escribir ni aunque me torturen viendo los Telletubbies durante 24 horas sin parar, así que no e preocupes por eso.  
  
°Akane Wakashimatzu°: Sip, yo lo dije, es obvio x la forma de escribir, como tú dices, además no podría haber puesto el fic en la sección Draco M./Hermione G. Yo también me habría quedado así O.O su hubiera tenido a Draco enfrente, todas lo haríamos, así que no se vale criticar a Hermione x eso. Y respecto a los beshitos, tendríamos que averiguarlo personalmente... y no sólo "preguntando".  
  
°Shery° : sip, Draquito es malvado, me encanta como es ^o^!! Ah, y ya te vas a dar cuenta, el baile está cerca.  
  
°Lora Chang° : me alegra ke te haya gustado el fic. ^^. Nop, me refería a una serpiente con lo del animal. Es ke Mione captó algo de personalidad Slytherin en la carta, x eso preguntó, pero aún no le responden. Sip, a mí también me gustó el regalito de la parejita de Herm. Ah, y no estoy diciendo que 'abiertamente' habrá Hr/R, sólo que ellos tienen algunos roces. Aunque Herm, no está enamorada de NADIE.  
  
°KaroLokA_dE_MaLFoy°: Sip, me encanta pensar en ke los beshitos de Draco saben así. Agridulce es una buena elección también, pero no puedes negar el poder fresco y tentador de la menta. ^o^. Ah, a mí me gustó mucho el regalito de Hermi, y el baile también. Espero que te haya ofendido lo del R/Hr v.v. La verdad, para MÍ quedó bien, no se nota tanto, no puse x ejemplo: """"Ron, te amo- Yo también te amo Hermione. Y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente como bestias desesperadas y sedientas"""". Pero sip, admito que en este cap. Me fui mucho del tma T.T. Chau, UN BESHOTE.  
  
°Valesis^^° : ¡No te enojes conmigo loka! Pero hago lo ke puedo, además he subido 5 caps en menos de 10 días ¬¬ (¿es verdad?°~°) Bueno, como sea, aquí está este capítulo. Ah, y lo del cumple de Herm, se supone (aunke no lo puse muy claro n_ñ) que ella le dijo cuándo era su cumple a su pareja, pero NO, él no sabe que su pareja es Hermi. Chao!  
  
°Paulina Malfoy° : muchas gracias! Ah, y la pareja de Hermi se enteró x una carta que ella supuestamente le mandó.  
  
°Hermione Balck°: coincido contigo, amiga.!! n_n  
  
°Tisha°: wow!! Me encanta tu review, muchísimas gracias. No entendí eso de la torre insonorizada.O.OU. Jajajajaja, ¿así que la parte del Hr/R parece escrita por mi amigaza J.K Rowling? Espero tus flores en este cap ^o^!  
  
Atte  
  
Dark Spider Girl (la ke se trasnocha para ke luego no se kejen de ke tarda mucho en subir los capítulos) 


	6. Los Preparativos

Diclaimer: Nop, los personajes no son míos,T.T, pero están a mi merced ^-^  
  
N/A para los argentinos fanáticos de Mambru: ¿Vieron ke a Pablito Silberberg lo operaron del apéndice?????? T.T Pobeshitoooo!!!!!! Habló x teléfono a Intrusos, decía ke es una pavada. ¡Está internado!!!!! v.v Mi bebote!!! Lo kiero mucho, ke se mejore prontito ^-^. Y yo los iba a ir a ver el sábado a Mendoza, pero lo pasaron para el 06 de marzo.  
  
********************************  
  
PAREJA INVISIBLE  
  
6°Los preparativos  
  
Hermione se levantó temprano ese día. Miró su reloj sin la más mínima gota de cansancio: 05:48. Todavía faltaba para que comenzara el desayuno, así que se metió a pegarse una ducha caliente, eso la relajaría. Sentía como si el estómago estuviera encogiéndose y entrelazándose en un nudo ciego, rodeado de miles de mariposas. Estaba muy nerviosa. Muy, muy nerviosa. En varias ocasiones se le cayó el shampoo al piso y quedó por la mitad. Luego de un rato, salió limpia y un poco más relajada.  
  
-¡Hoy es el gran día!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^o^ - chilló Lavender corriendo por toda la habitación.  
  
-¿Quieres calmarte Lavy? -le dijo en un tono de disgusto Parvati. -¡Ay, qué nervios!  
  
¿Lo sienten? Yo tengo un nudo en el estómago -les contó Hermione arreglándose la túnica. No se había puesto la corbata ni la camisa, porque ese día no había clases. Ese día era el baile.  
  
Las tres juntas bajaron las escaleras y encontraron en la sala común a casi todos los alumnos que sonreían y hablaban emocionados, a pesar de que era sábado y las 07:00am  
  
**********  
  
-Con mi pareja ya quedamos en el lugar para reunirnos -le contó Ron a su amiga.  
  
-Yo también -coincidió Harry  
  
-Yo aún no, pero estoy segura de que una de las lechuzas que vienen ahí me lo dirá.  
  
Y en efecto la lechuza oscura que llevaba en la pata el número 1931, se acomodó en el hombro de Hermione y dejó caer un sobre. La lechuza se quedó ahí y no se fue. La chica le dio un pedazo de tostada, la cual el ave se comió, pero siguió en ese lugar. Seguramente su pareja le había ordenado quedarse hasta que Hermione le entregara una carta.  
  
"'Querida amiga:  
  
¡Hoy es el baile!!!! No estoy tan nervioso, pero ya veré unas horas después. Me gustó mucho el regalo que me hiciste, le pegaste justo! Mi varita es negra, y el plateado le queda muy bien, realmente combina. Además es mucho más fácil sujetara base, no se te resbala y puedes realizar los hechizos que descargan mucha energía con más fuerza. Muchas gracias.  
  
Bueno, ahora tenemos que decidir en dónde nos vamos a encontrar. Me muero de ganas de conocerte. Una idea podría ser en la sala esa en la que desembocan las escaleras y pasillos de las cuatro Casas. Si no en ese salón que está antes de Gran Comedor, en un aula vacía, en el patio, no sé, ¿tú qué opinas?  
  
Le dije al pajarraco que no se fuera hasta que no le dieras una respuesta para mí.  
  
Bueno, no tardes tanto en escribir, y puedes estar segura de que la lechuza te seguirá hasta tu Sala Común hasta que no le des mi carta.  
  
Te manda saludos  
  
"'Tu Pareja y Amigo Invisible'"  
  
[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]  
  
Gracias a Dios, Hermione llevaba siempre una lapicera consigo. Eran más fáciles de usar que las plumas, sólo esperaba que su pareja no se molestara porque ella le escribiera con un objeto muggle. Bueno "la intención es siempre lo que cuenta", pensó y comenzó a escribir.  
  
"'Querido amigo:  
  
¡Hola! ¿No estás nervioso? Jejejeje, no te creo. En fin, yo si, tengo un nudo ciego en el estómago, siento nervios y ansias. Pero la verdad sé que no es preocupación. Me alegra saber que iré con una persona tan simpática como tú. Realmente me has caído muy bien, espero que todo siga igual luego de conocernos. La verdad no me gustaría la idea de que vayamos juntos al baile y luego ni nos miremos. Me gustaría que quedáramos como amigos.  
  
Bueno, perdón que te escriba con esto, se llama lapicera, cosa muggle. Es más práctica que las plumas, ya que tiene la tinta siempre consigo y ocupa menos lugar, además dura más tiempo y no corres el riesgo de mancharte o que se corra. Bueno, en mi opinión estaría bueno en la desembocadura de los pasillos de las cuatro Casas, así ninguno tiene que dar muchas vueltas. O también el patio, aunque no podremos llevar las capas. Igualmente hoy no hace mucho frío, así que ese podría ser uno de los lugares posibles.  
  
¿Sabes? Recién hoy me comí el dulce que me mandaste. ¿Seguro que el efecto dura 24hs? Ah, otra cosa, meto mi lapicera en el sobre, así me escribes ahora mismo, con ella. Sólo acuérdate de devolvérmela, ¿ok?  
  
El baile comienza a las 08:00 pm. ¿Te parece que nos encontremos a las 07:45? Por mi está bien.  
  
Responde pronto.  
  
Tu amiga"'  
  
P.S: me alegra que te haya gustado mi regalo.  
  
[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]  
  
Al entregarle la carta, la lechuza se alejó volando, para el alivio de Hermione. La chica intentó seguir al ave con la mirada, para ver a quién le entregaba la carta, pero el tránsito aéreo (N/A: todo lo que se encontraba sobre las cabezas de los alumnos) se encontraba muy congestionado, y no tardó en perderse entre las otras lechuzas.  
  
-¡Hoy es el baile! -exclamó un Gryffindor -¡Qué nervios tengo!  
  
-Todos estamos nerviosos, Ron -le respondió Hermione.  
  
-¡Falta mucho! -estalló la voz de una chica de la misma Casa -¡No sé que vamos a hacer hasta las seis!  
  
-¿¡A las seis!!?? -preguntó confuso Ronald Weasley -Disculpa Lavender, pero el baile es a las ocho.  
  
-Eso ya lo sabía Ronie -le contestó despectiva la chica .pero necesitamos tiempo para bañarnos, cambiarnos, arreglarnos, buscar a nuestra pareja y todo eso...  
  
-Uff, es que ustedes lo complican mucho ¬¬ -Sé quejó Ron  
  
-No, es que no entiendes -le reprochó Lavender -Ustedes los hombres son unos vagos desaliñados y tercos que...  
  
-¡No es cierto! -exclamaron Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean y Neville a la vez.  
  
Hermione no les prestó atención, siempre era lo mismo. No iba a escuchar sus peleas, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como leer la carta que la lechuza parda que ya se había acostumbrado a ver se posaba en su hombro y le entregaba un sobre. Cuando abrió lo abrió sonrió para sí misma, era el sobre que ella le había mandado a su pareja hacía un rato, y estaba escrito en la parte trasera del pergamino y esta vez la caligrafía ya no era tan delicada y limpia como escrito a pluma.  
  
"'¡Hola! Recibí tu carta hace un rato. La verdad que no conocía estas cosas muggles. ¿Eres de familia muggle, no? Podrías haberlo dicho antes...ok, no...no hay drama, no tiene importancia.  
  
Me parece que ya más de uno eligió el Salón ese que tu me propones. Tengo una idea. ¿Ves la segunda puerta del Gran Hall, la más pequeña? Bueno, hay una salita muy agradable antes de pasar por la puerta, podríamos encontrarnos allí. Sé por mi Jefe de Casa que correrán las mesas, y entonces esa puerta quedará inutilisable(N/A: díganme que existe esa palabraaa, por favor!!!!O.O Ah, otra cosa, supongamos que el Gran Salón tiene una segunda puerta, más pequeña, en otra de las puntas.^-^) ¿Te parece? A mi la hora que me propones está muy bien, nos juntamos en ese lugar a esa hora, ¿ok? Ahí sólo nos juntamos, y luego caminamos un poco hacia la otra puerta. Así es mejor, así tenemos un poco más de tiempo juntos y nos acostumbramos a nuestra compañía mutua.  
  
Ay, no me eches tantas flores, a mí también me has caído bien. Hablando de flores, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. Bueno, nos vemos, mándame una lechuza para confirmar. Nos vemos esta noche, espero que todo salga bien. Ok, ok, si lo admito, estoy nervioso, no puedo evitarlo maldita sea.  
  
Un beso  
  
Yo"'  
  
[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]  
  
Le mandó una confirmación a su pareja, ya que la lechuza no se movió de su hombro hasta que esta no le entregó el MISMO sobre de hacía un rato. De algún modo, no le gustó esa oración que había escrito su pareja.  
  
"Podrías haberlo dicho antes...". Estas palabras daban vuelta por su cabeza. ¿Acaso su pareja se había disgustado porque ella era de familia muggle? Él había dicho que no importaba, pero le había sonado mal, como que estuviera...¿decepcionado? No, era mejor no pensar en esas cosas.  
  
Luego de un rato más, los profesores les pidieron que abandonaran el Gran Hall para comenzar a ordenar todo. (una forma amable de decir que los echaron).  
  
************  
  
Hermione se pasó toda la mañana en su cuarto leyendo un libro, aunque no estaba prestando atención al significado de las palabras, ella sólo leía. Estaba muy nerviosa. Tanto que le costó entender lo que Parvati le estaba diciendo, hasta que esta se cansó y le quitó el libro de las manos.  
  
-¡Hermione Granger! -le dijo disgustada -¿Acaso no estás escuchando lo que te digo?  
  
-¿Eh? Ah, si, si te escuche Parvi.  
  
-¿Y entonces qué opinas?  
  
-¿Sobre qué?  
  
-Olvídalo -le respondió dando un bufido y se fue al espejo a peinarse -Levántate que ya está por empezar el almuerzo.  
  
-No tengo mucha hambre -le contestó Hermione  
  
-Yo tampoco, pero tengo sed y podría comer por lo menos una manzana.  
  
Y luego salió de la habitación a regañadientes con su amiga que la llevaba (arrastraba) de la mano.  
  
Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor se encontraron con una vista maravillosa. Todo el salón estaba opacado con algún hechizo, y tenía un tono lúgubre. Miles de murciélagos volaban en todas direcciones, pero no bajaban a más de tres metros, ya que el año pasado algunas alumnas se quejaron. Había también muchas calabazas por todas partes, y adentro no habían velas, sino un fuego mágico de tonos distintos (los más comunes eran rojo, amarillo, verde, negro aunque no lo crean, azul, blanco, violeta, plateado, dorado y algunos otros.) Bueno, en resumen el Gran Salón estaba increíble. Y no era lo único que habían decorado, en los pasillos también habían calabazas y las armaduras tenían un brillo rojo fuerte que despedían por los ojos, incluso algunas se movían cuando pasabas.  
  
Hermione y sus dos amigas comieron poco, ya que querían ir lo más pronto posible a dormir una siesta y luego arreglarse. Hablaron poco en la mesa de Gryffindor, ya que estaban todos ocupados observando la decoración atónitos. Pero Hermione más bien estaba ocupada mirando lo sexy que se veía Dean Thomas con el brillo de la calabaza azul que tenía al lado.  
  
***********  
  
Una alarma sonó en el dormitorio de las Gryffindors de 5°. Las tres se levantaron a la vez y corrieron en dirección al baño. Hermione y Parvati hicieron un gesto de derrota cuando Lavender llegó primero y les cerró la puerta en la cara, no sin antes sonreírles de modo triunfante.  
  
-¡Ella siempre llega primero! -se quejó Parvati.  
  
-Bueno, ya nos tocará.  
  
Luego de unos veinte minutos, Hermione sintió el ruido del agua detenerse.  
  
-¿Parvati, puedes alcanzarme aquel libro? -le pidió a su amiga. El libro se encontraba en la otra punta de la habitación. Parvati que no había escuchado nada fue como un perrito amaestrado a buscar el libro. En ese momento, Lavender salió envuelta en una toalla goteando agua. Y Hermione aprovechó este momento para correr en dirección al baño y dejar a una muy enfadada Parvati que tiró el libro al piso.  
  
Se baño con el agua más bien tirando a fría, ya que necesitaba despejarse un poco. Dentro de unas horas iba a conocer a esa persona que tan bien le había caído. Pero estaba muy nerviosa. Luego de un rato de lavarse bien y secarse un poco el pelo, salió del baño.  
  
Lavender tenía puesta sólo una falda y arriba su ropa interior.  
  
-¿Ropa interior nueva, Lavy? -le preguntó a su amiga alzando una cela -¿Tienes algo planeado para después del baile?  
  
-Quién sabe, hay que estar preparada -le contestó mientras se ponía un top muy pequeño con tirantes.  
  
Hermione se puso una falda corta negra. Arriba se colocó un top del mismo color, que tenía un buen escote. (N/A: Bueno, está de más decir que antes se puso crema y perfume x todo el cuerpo :p) Se prendió los botones de su túnica. Ahora que se la veía por segunda vez, se daba cuenta de lo linda que era. Era ceñida al cuerpo y le quedaba perfecta. Se puso las botitas que en realidad eran un talle un poco grande para ella, pero las había encogido un poco con un hechizo. Se alisó sólo un poco el pelo, ya que ahora lo tenía ondulado y obediente. Se hizo una mediacola con raya al costado que sujetó invertida (N/A: sé que no soy muy explícita. Es una media cola, que luego la sujetas dada vuelta con una traba, y así cae como una cascada O.o.) luego con una traba negra. Dejó que un mechón le cayera en el costado de su rostro. Se veía realmente bien, no estaba en el medio entre exótica y modesta. Por último se colocó la gargantilla que le había regalado su pareja. Esta se lucía muy bien en el escote de Hermione. Luego para completar se puso un poco de perfume de Parvati, lo había comprado en Hogsmeade, era muy rico y el aroma duraba bastante.  
  
-¡Estás divina, Hermi! -la felicitó Lavender que también se veía increíble, con su túnica azul que combinada perfectamente con sus cabellos rubios.  
  
-Tú también Parvy, estás genial.  
  
-Hmm -medió su amiga cruzando los brazos -Te falta algo- Y luego sacó de un cajón un lápiz labial. Era un color rosa muy claro, tenía un efecto húmedo asombroso, y además parecía tener unos pequeños destellos plateados. -Listo -dijo luego de ponérselo a Hermione con una sonrisa triunfante.  
  
Todo est episodio no duró unos pocos minutos. Tardaron dos horas en estar listas las tres, ya que se ayudaron entre ellas. Habían quedado muy bien. Luego bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron la Sala Común repleta de alumnos con túnicas de gala de todos los colores que reían e iban de un lado hacia otro nerviosos.  
  
-¡Wow! -exclamó una voz masculina -¡Son The Powerpuff Girls!(N/A: las chicas super poderosas).  
  
Las tres y otros chicos que los había escuchado se rieron con ganas. Era verdad: Lavender con su pelo rubio y su túnica azul(Burbuja), Parvati con su pelo negro y su túnica verde jade(Bellota) y Hermione con su pelo castaño (aunque tenía algunas tonalidades rojizas) y su túnica y botas rojas(Bombón).  
  
Rieron un rato en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Estaban todos nerviosos, aunque de muy buen humor. Harry y Ron estaban realmente divinos, preciosos, hermosos. Y Hermione había notado la forma en la que Ron la miraba, aunque esto no le había impedido hacer la broma de Las Chicas Super Poderosas. Luego de un rato, todos comenzaron a movilizase y fueron saliendo de a poco por el agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda.  
  
Hermione caminaba con el corazón que parecía golpearle el pecho con un tronco, intentando abrir un agujero para poder salir. Suspiró antes de entrar a la sala en la que había quedado en encontrarse con su pareja. Entró caminando despacio, tranquila. Había alguien ahí, había sólo una antorcha prendida en la sala, ya que ese día se suponía que nadie la usaría. Había alguien ya en la sala, estaba parado de espaldas observando un retrato. Sólo podía ver su figura, no podía distinguir ni el color de su pelo ni el de su túnica. Avanzó más y se animó a hablar.  
  
-¡Hola! ¿Cómo andas? -saludó -Yo soy tu pareja invisible.  
  
El chico se dio vuelta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-¡¿Pero qué demonios O.O?! -exclamó Hermione asombrada.  
  
********************************************  
  
¡Hola! Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo ^^  
  
En el ke sigue se van a enterar ké es lo ke pasa, o sea pq se asombra Hermi ^-^. Y también las parejas del Chico Que Vivió, Ronnie, y las otras Powerpuff Girls.  
  
¡Muajajajajaja! ¡Soy mala! Ahora van a tener que dormir con la intriga. Déjenme reviews PLIS ñ_ñ  
  
Dark and Bad 'Spider Girl' 


	7. La Rosa

Disclaimer: T.T no, los personajes todavía no me pertenecen ...pero algún día...^-^  
  
*******************************  
  
PAREJA INVISIBLE  
  
7° La Rosa  
  
-¡Hola! ¿Cómo andas? -saludó -Yo soy tu pareja invisible.  
  
El chico se dio vuelta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-¡¿Pero qué demonios O.O?! -exclamó Hermione asombrada.  
  
-¡¡¿¿Hermione O.O??!!  
  
-¡¡¡Neville!!! -casi gritó Hermione -No puedo creerlo O.o... ¿Realmente eras tú? Y yo ni me di cuenta.  
  
-Yo tampoco -le respondió este -Estaba seguro que eras de Hupplepufft, realmente no parecías tú en las cartas.  
  
-Tú igual -le contestó ella, sin salir de su asombro -  
  
-¿No nos vamos a quedar aquí, ¿no?  
  
-Pues, no, supongo -le dijo y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la otra puerta, pero cortaron camino, para llegar antes.  
  
-Perdona, no te lo había dicho. Estás muy linda, Mione -le confesó tímidamente  
  
-Gracias Neville, tú también -Y no se equivocaba, Neville no estaba "guapo", pero tenía un cierto encanto, un encanto nuevo en él.  
  
-Bueno, espero que no te molestes, pero la verdad me hubiera gustado ir con otra chica al baile. No es que tú no me caigas bien, al contrario, pero ya te conozco y pues......  
  
-Si, a mí también, no es lo mismo contigo, ya te conozco desde hace casi cinco años. -Y luego le añadió más amablemente -¿Viste que traje puesto tu regalo? Muchas gracias, está muy bonito ^^  
  
-¿Eh? Si que bonito...¡ey! ¡Yo no te regalé eso! Te debes haber confundido.  
  
Hermione lo miró ceñuda.  
  
-Sip, tú me lo regalaste Neville ¿cómo puede ser que no te acuerdes?  
  
-Bueno, no es que no lo recuerde, YO SE que NO te regalé eso. No te regalé nada, lo siento, te prometo que en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade te compro algo.-Hermione se paró en seco.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-No, no puede ser -dijo la chica atónita -lo siento Neville, he cometido un gran error, chau! -Y luego echó a correr en dirección opuesta dejando al muchacho muy confundido.  
  
-"¿Por qué tengo que ser tan estúpida"? -se preguntaba en su loca carrera. Luego de correr un rato se reprochó al darse cuenta que había quedado hecha un desastre. Susurró unas palabras y su pelo, su ropa, y todo lo que llevaba puesto se acomodó y estuvo nuevamente en perfecto orden. -"¡Ay no, mi pareja ya se debe estar cansando de esperar!". Entonces comenzó a correr nuevamente, cuando estuviera a 2 metros del salón, se arreglaría de nuevo.  
  
**********  
  
-¿Por qué te estás tardando tanto? -se quejó un chico apoyado en un muro. Consultó su reloj otra vez y dio un suspiro largo. -Diez minutos, y me largo de aquí -pensó.  
  
Al rato sintió ruido de pasos que se acercaban, era alguien corriendo. Cada ves se escuchaban más claros y de repente se pararon en seco. El muchacho levantó la vista hacia la puerta, no pudo ver nada, pero escuchó una voz femenina que murmuraba un hechizo y luego otra vez el ruido de tacones, pero esta vez caminando.  
  
-Llegas tarde -le dijo con seriedad, pero suavemente. -Hace un buen rato que estoy aquí esperando.  
  
-Pe...perdón -se disculpó Hermione entre jadeos. El chico tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza gacha, apoyaba una de las piernas y la espalda en uno de los muros. La antorcha a duras penas iluminaba su silueta.  
  
-Ok, no importa -le respondió este levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa que a Hermione le pareció muy sexy, hasta que se dio cuenta a quién estaba mirando.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Malfoy????!!!!! -gritó fuera de control  
  
-¿Granger??? ¿Eres tú??? -preguntó también a gritos el rubio. Se le había borrado la sonrisa del rostro, y ahora en él lucía un gesto de desprecio. -¿Qué haces aquí? No...no me digas que tú...¡no puede ser! -gritó observando el cuello de Hermione  
  
-Yo tampoco me lo creo ¡Debí quedarme con Neville! -aunque una parte de su cuerpo sabía que no podía resistirse al chico rubio que tenía enfrente, o al menos no por mucho tiempo, aunque se lo negaba.  
  
La alarma del reloj de Hermione comenzó a sonar. Eran las 8, el baile había comenzado.  
  
-B...bu...bueno, sería mejor que nos apuráramos, porque el baile ya empezó - y luego añadió con cara de molestia al ver el gesto de Draco -¡Yo tampoco tengo ganas de bailar contigo, Malfoy! ¡Espero que eso te quede claro, ninguno de los dos se esperaba esto, pero yo voy a ir a ese baile, aunque tenga que tenerte bajo maldición imperius! -le gritó roja de furia.  
  
-Me queda claro sangre sucia pero...  
  
-¡Nada de insultos esta noche!! -le gritó -En serio, te lo advierto Malfoy, compórtate, o si no...  
  
-¿O si no qué? -La desafió adelantándose unos pasos -¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Correrás a decirles a tus amigos el Cabeza Rajada y el Pobretón Weasel? (N/A: Weasel en inglés significa comadreja, he leído en muchos fic ke mi Draquín usa esta palabra para referirse burlón a Weasley, pero nunca supe si tenía otro significado).  
  
Hermione levantó el brazo y con toda la fuerza que tenía le dio una cachetada a Draco. Esta vez con mucha más fuerza que como lo había hecho años antes. Le dio vuelta la cara, incluso algunos cabellos platinados giraron al compás del golpe.  
  
-¡Te lo advertí, Malfoy! -le dijo ella sonriendo ante la cara de asombro del chico, al que había tomado completamente desprevenido. Luego Hermione murmuró algo en lo que parecía ser latín y apuntó a Draco con su varita. Los dedos rosados que habían quedado marcados en la mejilla del rubio desaparecieron, aunque no el dolor ardiente. También volvieron a su lugar los cabellos que se habían despeinado.  
  
-Oh, ok nada de insultos, pero tampoco violencia, ¿eh?  
  
-Ja - ja -dijo Hermione sarcásticamente -Ahora vamos que no llegamos.  
  
Mientras caminaban se cruzaron con una Hupplepufft (N/A: ¿es así? O.o) rubia que caminada en dirección opuesta.  
  
-Discúlpame -le dijo Hermione -Tu pareja te está esperando en la otra puerta.  
  
La chica le agradeció y cortó camino por donde Hermione y Neville se habían ido antes. Pero ella y Draco fueron por el camino común.  
  
-"No lo había notado" -se dijo la chica -"Malfoy realmente está muy guapo hoy. Jamás pensé que hubiera sido él mi pareja, incluso se me pasó por la cabeza un Slytherin, pero nunca ÉL.  
  
Draco tenía puesta una túnica verde oscura. Tenía extrañamente un poco de brillo, aunque parecía ser sólo imaginación de Hermione ¿O no? Abajo tenía un buzo negro. La combinación de estos dos colores le sentaba perfecta. Se había puesto un perfume, seguramente carísimo y comprado en el mundo mágico, que era locamente embriagador.  
  
Draco miró a la chica que caminaba a su lado. Realmente no podía creer, ahora que la miraba más detenidamente, lo bien que se veía su pareja. Además se sentía confuso, no podía creerlo. ¿Esa persona que tan bien le había caído era realmente Hermione Granger? Sonrió casi sin pensarlo, en verdad le había tomado cariño a su pareja en las cartas, pero ahora no había como reaccionar. Además, las cosas no habían comenzado como él hubiera deseado. Sentía, que debía decir algo, no sabía qué, pero cualquier cosa, para romper ese aire tenso que los envolvía.  
  
-Perdóname el golpe, Malfoy, es que estaba muy nerviosa, me pasé un poco -se disculpó la Gryffindor, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
-Yo también me pasé -le respondió pero sin decir abiertamente "lo siento" . Y luego de esto hubo silencio una vez más.  
  
-Bueno, habla algo Malfoy -le dijo Hermione que se sentía incómoda con la tensión.  
  
-Ay, acabo de recordar algo -habló Draco y buscó algo en el bolsillo de su túnica. -Esto es para ti, es que con tantas sorpresas y confusiones se me olvidó dártela.  
  
Hermione observó la flor que el rubio le ofrecía. Era una rosa. Pero no cualquier rosa. Esta tenía dos colores: era mitad negra y mitad blanca. La tomó entre sus manos, admirándola. Pasó un dedo por las dos partes, parecía seda blanca y terciopelo negro fundidos en una sola tela. Eran todo lo contrario en un solo objeto.  
  
-Wow Malfoy, yo...no sé qué decir -le dijo sonrojándose la chica, aún mirando la flor, que estaba impecable a pesar de haber estado en el bolsillo del rubio.  
  
-¿Te gusta? -le preguntó sonriendo -Eres afortunada, esa rosa es de un rosal único en el mundo.  
  
-¿Cómo la conseguiste? -le preguntó ella también sonriendo, pero levantando una ceja.  
  
-Verás, hace un tiempo, mi madre plantó en uno de los jardines de mi mansión un rosal blanco. Pasaron unos años, y unos amigos de mi familia le regalaron otro rosal, pequeño pero perfecto. Este era negro, son muy difíciles de conseguir en todo el mundo, son muy usados para diversas pociones y además algunos dicen que tienen poderes mágicos aún desconocidos -le contaba Malfoy, y la Gryffindor lo escuchaba atentamente mientras caminada a su lado.  
  
-Bueno, el tema es que mi madre plantó este rosal al lado del blanco. Los dos eran pequeños, todavía no daban flores. Algo pasó y parece ser que las raíces de los dos se fundieron para dar paso a uno nuevo, y mejor. Mi padre quiso separarlos, ya que las flores que juntos daban, como la que tienes ahí, ya no tenían el mismo efecto en las pociones, pero falló. Aún no podemos separarlos, ya ni siquiera se diferencia lo que antes era uno y el otro. Son uno solo.  
  
-Bueno, eso es todo, le mandé una lechuza a mi madre que luego de mucho insistirle me mandó una de sus muy valiosas rosas.  
  
-Oh, que bien. Pero la verdad no tendrías que haberte molestado Malf...Draco ¿Puedo llamarte Draco?  
  
-Claro nena, pero si tú me dejas llamarte Hermione  
  
-Trato hecho.  
  
-¿"Claro nena"? -pensó Hermione sonriendo divertida.  
  
Ya habían llegado a la puerta principal de Gran Salón, el ambiente estaba como lo habían visto en el almuerzo, lúgubre. Las parejas bailaban al son de una música lenta, y las luces de las calabazas los iluminaban. Eran miles de puntos de diferentes colores que se mecían con la suave melodía. Hermione se sonrojó, iba a tener que bailar esta canción con Draco, esto significaba MUY pegada a él.  
  
Entraron y se dirigieron inmediatamente a un rincón de la pista. Algunos los miraron extrañados, no por el hecho de que habían llegado tarde, sino porque eran Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. La chica sonrió, había notado las miradas cargadas de celos y envidia que algunas le lanzaron. Por una parte se sentía afortunada por que era Draco, uno de los chicos más codiciado de todo Hogwarts, pero su otra mitad aún le gritaba al oído que Malfoy era un cretino, y no quería ver la cara de Harry y Ron cuando la vieran bailando con él.  
  
Malfoy le tomó la cintura, no con timidez, pero tampoco con total confianza. Hermione pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él. Le costó un poco, ya que Draco le sacaba unos buenos centímetros de estatura. En su mano todavía sostenía la rosa que él le había regalado. Sintió que el nudo de su estómago se apretó más y más. Podía sentir el pecho de Draco que subía y bajaba con cada uno de sus suspiros. Hermione había cerrado los ojos y se encontraba bailando aferrada a Malfoy. Aspiró el aire con fuerza, le encantaba sentir cómo el fresco aroma del rubio entraba por su nariz y parecía luego dar vueltas dentro de su cabeza. Le encantaba Malfoy...  
  
-"¡No!" -pensó reaccionando al darse cuenta a lo que la llevaban sus pensamientos -"No me gusta Malfoy, él solo...yo no...solo me gusta cómo huele.  
  
.........  
  
-"¿Sólo me gusta cómo huele?"- se preguntó molesta y a la vez divertida - "Eso es lo más estúpido que has pensado, Herm" -se dijo hablando con ella misma. -"Mejor no pienses nada... sólo déjate llevar por e momento"....  
  
-¿Oye estás despierta? -le preguntó una voz que la trajo de vuelta ala vida.  
  
-¿Eh? Si, si...disculpa...  
  
-No me gusta cómo nos está mirando el pobret...emmm...Weasley -le respondió Draco. Y en efecto, Ron los miraba con una ira incontenible, mezclada con asombro y algo de celos, que se hacía cada vez más notable. Hermione se quedó con la los ojos como platos O.O. Ron estaba bailando con...con... su hermana Ginny!!!!!!! Esta vestía la túnica que Ron había utilizado el año pasado (N/A: esa color rosa con vuelitos ^-^ ¿se acuerdan?) y realmente a ella le quedaba bien. En otra ocasión Hermi se hubiera reído al ver a los dos Weasleys bailando juntos, pero no le había gustado la expresión de Ron  
  
-Ron...-murmuró Hermione  
  
-No te preocupes por él Grang...Hermione ya se le pasará la...¿envidia? ¿O simplemente se molestó porque estabas conmigo?  
  
-Mmmm no lo sé, mejor voy a hablar con él  
  
-¿Y pretendes que yo te acompañe? -le preguntó como si ella le hubiera pedido que acunara en los brazos a un escreguto de cola explosiva.  
  
-Hmmm, la verdad no creo ke sea muy buena idea, mejor voy yo sola.  
  
-¿Y yo con quién me quedo? -Le preguntó Draco como haciendo un pucherito.  
  
-Oye Draco...-los interrumpió un chico alto y muy guapo que vestía una túnica negra -¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?  
  
-Claro Blaise  
  
-Estemmm, a solas -le dijo mirando a Hermione que se había quedado parada con mucha curiosidad hacia la pregunta que Blaise tenía que hacerle a su pareja.  
  
-Ok, ok, ya me voy -dijo haciendo un pucherito -Draco, estaré en la mesa -y luego caminó hacia la mesa en la que ya habían bastantes estudiantes.  
  
-¿Esa sangre sucia es tu pareja? -le preguntó Blaise a su amigo observando la seductora caminata de Hermione.  
  
-Si, y no te atrevas a llamarla así otra vez ¿entendido? -le dijo amenazadoramente -Además, no puedes negar que está muy buena.  
  
-Jajajajaja. Draco, menos mal que trajiste tu ropa interior nueva hoy -le dijo al rubio dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
  
-Oye ya dime qué es lo que tenías que decirme  
  
-Pues...nada, sólo quería hablar con gente normal -le respondió suspirando  
  
-¿Quién te tocó a ti como pareja? -le preguntó Draco levantando una ceja  
  
-Hmmm...es una de 4° curso, pero es una completa idiota, gracias a Merlín tuvo que ir al baño y yo....  
  
-Bueno, si me disculpas, a mí me están esperando...-y luego miró hacia los costados para asegurarse que nadie los miraba y añadió en voz baja -¿Lo tienes?  
  
-¿Si tengo qué?...¡Ah!, si toma -y le pasó algo pequeño que sacó de adentro de la túnica -Buena suerte hombre  
  
-Igual para ti Zabini -y se perdió entre la gente caminando hacia las mesas.  
  
[~~~~~~Mientras tanto, en las mesas~~~~~~]  
  
-Oye, Ron -le gritó Hermione a su amigo para que la escuchara en medio de todo ese ruido  
  
-Oh, genial -bufó el pelirrojo en voz muy baja, que solo su hermana pudo oír.  
  
-Ey Ron ¿estás enojado conmigo? -le preguntó sentándose al lado de los dos pelirrojos.  
  
-No...  
  
-Bamos, no soy tarada, vi cómo reaccionaste cuando me viste en la pista de baile.  
  
-Solo estaba cansado, eso es todo, ya llevábamos un buen rato bailando....- y luego añadió mirando amenazadoramente a su hermana -¿Verdad Ginny?  
  
-Eso creo...-respondió la pelirroja mientras bebía un sorbo de juego de calabaza.  
  
-¡No es mi culpa que me haya tocado con Malfoy! -le dijo levantando aún más la voz la chica -¡Actúas como si yo hubiera quedado con él por voluntad propia!  
  
-Eso parecía..., ¡¡si te hubieras visto así a b r a z a d a a Malfoy, con cara de estar disfrutando eso más que cualquier otra cosa, apoyada en su hombro, con una estúpida sonrisa y...!!! -Ron parecía como si estuviera a punto de estallar, ya ni se notaba cuál era su pelo y cuál era su rostro, suspiró ya que se dio cuenta que se había salido de control.  
  
Hermione se puso roja de pies a cabeza y no supo qué contestar  
  
-Primero me toca con mi estúpida hermana y luego tú vas y te aferras a Draco como si de eso te fuera la vida...-le dijo un poco(un poco) más calmado, pero Ginny lo interrumpió  
  
-Mione no tiene la cul...¡Ey! -y luego añadió con cara de fastidio -Gracias, yo también te quiero hermanito, no sabes cuánto estoy disfrutando estar contigo en el baile, perdiéndome de los miles de chicos hermosos que hay en Hogwarts ¬¬.  
  
En ese momento un chico de cabellos rubios que se veían azules bajo la luz de una de las calabazas se acercó caminando a la mesa.  
  
Ron se paró instintivamente con los puños cerrados.  
  
-¿Cómo andas pedazo de basura? -le dijo con odio en la voz.  
  
Draco le iba a responder, pero Hermione se paró también y le hizo un gesto de que no le convenía abrir la boca.  
  
-Ya dejen sus estúpidos pleitos por esta noche -les dijo a ambos que se miraban con mutuo odio, Malfoy iluminado por luz azul y Ronald Weasley con luz roja. -Si quieren mañana pueden escoger una hora para matarse si quieren, pero hoy no. No chicos, no me arruinarán esta noche.  
  
-Esta noche ya está arruinada sólo porque este estúpido está aquí- le contestó Draco arrastrando las palabras.  
  
-¡Hay me encanta esa canción! -casi gritó Hermione para que Ron no respondiera  
  
-Si, a mí también, nos apuremos antes que se acabe - le dijo Draco mientras caminaban hacia la pista. Mientras lo hacían dio vuelta la cabeza y le regaló una de esas sonrisas burlonas que tan bien le salían al pelirrojo que los miraba irse con furia.  
  
-¡Ese cretino de Malfoy! -bufó indignado  
  
-Bamos a bailar Ronnie ¿si? -le dijo en tono suplicante su dulce y tierna hermanita, que antes que él le contestara ya lo había obligado a ponerse de pie y lo arrastraba hacia la pista.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
N/A: ¡Holaaaa!!!! ¿Cómo andan? Ya sé, no se enojen conmigo por tardar tanto T.T  
  
Gracias por todos sus reviews!!!!!  
  
Ah, kería decirles algo a ANGELARWEN y a MAGGIE FELTON. Ya las agregué a mi MSN, ojalá podamos chatear pronto, así les resuelvo las dudas ke tenían.  
  
Bueno, antes ke nada kería decirles ke me disculpen x este pésimo capítulo. Me salió horrible ¬¬, x lo menos eso me parece a mi. No estoy para nada conforme. Pero de todos modos espero ke les haya gustado.  
  
Ah, otra cosa lo de la rosa, no sé si se han dado cuenta, pero tiene ke ver mucho con Draco y Hermione, ya que ellos son todo lo opuesto en sus personalidades y en todo, pero aún así están destinados a estar juntos. ^-^  
  
Me trabé en esta parte, pero les juro ke lo voy a intentar continuar. Pero les ruego ke sean pacientes.  
  
Agréguenme a su MSN las que kieran por: dragon_plateado2@hotmail.com  
  
Beshitos  
  
Dark Spider Girl 


	8. Sigue el baile

Disclaimer: Bla bla bla, ¿Saben qué sigue?  
  
N/A: Quería pedirles mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, es que he estado algo ocupada con un nuevo fic que comencé. Bueno, quería darles las gracias a todas, por todos los reviews que me han mandado ^_____^, estoy muy contenta. Ah, y también a las que me han agregado a su MSN. ¡Ustedes son increíbles!  
  
N/A: AVISO: Este capítulo es algo larguito, así que léelo si tienes tiempo (tiene 14 hojas en Word)  
  
Contesto algunos reviews:  
  
°Vicu-Malfoy°: Jajajaja, si, la gran mayoría le pasó eso cuando vieron lo de Neville ^-^. Bueno, gracias y me alegra que te haya gustado. Abrazo!  
  
°Buffy Holmes°: Jejeje, otra que se me asustó, pues, espero que no te hayas traumatizado mucho, así puedes dejarme review en este cap ^o^. Bueno, aquí tienes el nuevo cap, sorry x tardarme tanto T.T  
  
°Lora Chang°: ¡Otra que se asustó! Vaya, ni que fuera una historia de terror. Jajajaja. Si, a mi me encanta el detalle de la rosa. Y con respecto a lo que le dio Blaise.....¡vaya que eres inteligente.  
  
°KaLu MaLfOy°. Jajajaja, está bien, no sé pq me encapriché con que no estaba bueno el cap, ¡al final les gustó! Bueno, ¡venga un abrazo para ti también! Te me cuidas-  
  
°Toms_luver°: Gracias por los cumplidos. A mí tmb me encanta el D/Hr. Pero tal así como vos odiás el R/Hr, yo odio, pero odio mal el H/G. ¡Estamos a mano entonces! Pero lo que yo quise decir es que....a Hermi no le gusta Ron, pero Ronnie si gusta d ella ¿Ok? Ey ¿Sos de Argentina????????????Chau, besho  
  
°Pageuk°: Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja Veo que "Potter" no t cae muy bien ¿Entonces pa qué quieres saber quién está con él? Bueno, ya t darás cuenta, aunque no estoy muy conforme con quién lo puse v.v, t me cuidas. ¡Bye!  
  
°Sky*Angeli°: Hola! ¿Cómo andas? Jejejeje, si lo de la rosa lo puse justamente x eso. Chau, beshotes pa ti y pa tu hermanita ^__^  
  
°Angelarwen°: ¡Hola!!!! ¿Cómo andas che? Bueno, está bien, lo acepto, si está bueno el cap. No se pq me había encaprichado con que no. Pero t equivocas en algo amiga ¡no era modestia! Es lo ultimo que yo puedo ser jejejeje. Bueno, ya subía mi fic, y me llegaron tus reviews, me alegra que t haya gustado. ¡Ya subí el cap 4° x si lo kieres leer! Porfa, avísame cuando actualices tu fic, ke en verdad me gusta (Te digo algo: es el único H/G ke ha logrado gustarme en toda la historia de los ff ¡En serio!) ¿Así ke no t gusta el D/H? Buaaaaaaa T.T, tan lindos ke son esos fics, no sé como puedes pensar quee son abstractos. Bueno, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito ^.^Bueno, t me cuidas amiga, nos vemos prontito. ¡Beshotes!  
  
°Luna_wood°: ¡Holas! Jajajaja, muchas gracias x los cumplidos. ¡Tmb es mi pareja favorita! Pero no, lo siento, es el único fic que escribo sobre ellos T.T. Oye...¿Wood es x Oliver o x...Elijah? Jejejeje.oye ¿Tú estás leyendo tb mi otro fic el de Dos en Uno, cierto? Pues, nada más kería decirte ke ya lo actualicé ^______^ Bueno, saludos desde Argentina!  
  
°Paulina Malfoy°: Jajajaja, otra que sufrió daños grabes psicológicos x lo de Neville. Bueno, tal vez ahora t enteres qué le dio Blaise a Draky. Beshotes!  
  
°Minaya°: Jajajajaja, no eres la única a la ke la pilló x sorpresa lo de Neville (nadie me lo kiero, pobre T.T) jajajajajjajajaa ¿Así que t gusta ver a Ronnie con celos, eh? Chauuuuu!!!Abrazoo!!  
  
°Karolina Silver°: Vaya mansos reviews t mandaste. Jajajajaajaja, eran más largos que mi fic entero!!! ^^U. Bueno, bamos x partes. Sep, coloqué unos capítulos de golpe, pq sino luego se me enojan que me tardo mucho. Vaya amiga ¿no t gusta el Hr/R??T.T, bueno, no t preocupes, pq en el fic no va a pasar nada entre ellos, simples celos de Ron, y nada más. (creo ^-^). Y Draco la verdad cuando yo escribí que él sugería el color de la túnica yo me lo imaginaba diciéndolo con sarcasmo, no sé como se lo imaginaron los demás. Y no sé, yo me lo imagino mejor a Harry con rojo oscuro.....¡Esperen! ¡Es el mismo color d la túnica de Herm!!!!!!!!!!!O____O Vaya, ké tarada ke soy. Jejejeje, bueno, ya pasó. Jajajaja, a mi también me encanta la parte del probador, ya varias me dijeron que tuvieron ke ir a tomar aire, o ke se desmayaron. Jejejeje. Yo no envidio tanto a Herm, es que me gusta pensar en que yo soy ella, y entonces es como si yo lo hubiera visto a él O.OU. Jejejeje, si, la verdad t mueres e un infarto si t pones a imaginar a Draco como Tommy en bóxers ahhhhhh, *babeo*. Bueno, me encantó cómo interpretaste lo de los signos ¡Era justo lo ke yo tenía en mente!. Y si, tienes razón, aunke no sabía nada de lo del Dia de Todos los Difuntos. En fin, y si, seguro hermione se sintió un poco mal por lo del comentario de Draco sobre lo ke ella era muggle. Sep, Hermy se vistió matadora, jejeje. Yo siempre me imagino a Lavender rubia y a Parvati morocha, no sé pq, pero no importa. Jejejeje a mi tb me gustó lo de las Chicas Super Poderosas. Bueno con respecto a la trenza, soy un desastre explicando, pero imagínate lo que quieras, lo dejo a tu criterio. Jajajaja, muchas gracias, s ke en verdad pensaba ke estaba muy malo el cap 7°, no sé pq. Y si, no sé ke haría Herm si no existiera la magia ^^U. Si, todos dicen que el D/Hr es imposible, o sólo digo que es "raro" o "prohibido", es x eso ke me gusta tanto, es como un desafío, no se. Me alegra ke hayas entendido lo de la rosa, realmente quería ke todas entendieran así esa parte, ke es un 100% verdad y lo ke yo pienso. Y si, fue un gesto muy lindo, pero yo no lo veo "tan" noble, sino que alguien con "clase" como Draco, tiene que hacer regalos con "clase". Jejejeje, eso pienso yo. Bueno, mi mente tb está hecha como la tuya jejeje, o sea quiero decir, tb soy una pervertida ajajajja. ¿Ké le puedo hacer? Bueno, toma eso como un sí. Bueno, no t enojes conmigo x escribirte taaaaaaaaanto, es ke me hiciste tantas preguntas y los reviews fueron taaaaaaaaan largos, no pude resistirlo, Bueno, t dejo un beso. ¡Bye! Oye, espero encontrare conectada, es ke la última vez ke hablamos fue muy poco, me parece ke estabas algo ocupadita. Abrazo!!!!!!  
  
******************************************  
  
PAREJA INVISIBLE  
  
[~~~Dedico este cap a Angelarwen (x ayudarme a elegir algunas cositas en este capítulo, y x caerme tan bien y x ser tan copada y divertida ^_____^) y a Renzo x ser tan hermoso, divino, lindo, dulce, bonito, precioso(Pq con él me inspiro en Draco, aunque no se parece en nada, pero es tan divino y sexy ke me sirve de inspiración.~~~]  
  
8°¡Sigue el baile!  
  
El ritmo de la música era muy movido. Casi todos se encontraban bailando, y Draco y Hermione no eran la excepción.  
  
Hermione había estado yendo a bailar desde hacía ya dos años (aunque a veces salía en escondidas de su madre), así que ya estaba acostumbrada y se movía con confianza. Le asombraba lo bien que Draco bailaba, quién lo hubiera pensado, por lo menos no ella. El chico se movía con agilidad y gracia, la Gryffindor no pudo evitar sonreír. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-Vaya Malfoy.....bailas bien, pensé que no te gustaba nada de lo que tiene que ver con lo muggle(la canción en ese momento era muggle) -admitió Hermione sonriendo.  
  
-Puede que la música sea muggle, pero aún así sigue siendo arte. Los Malfoy tenemos clase, no podemos pasar por alto los pequeños detalles.  
  
Hermione no pudo evitarlo, sonrió aún más. Si, ella siempre lo había dicho, los Malfoy tenían clase, era más que seguro que todos sabían bailar.  
  
La canción terminó, y el grupo (eran magos, pero tocaban también música muggle) paró por un rato para descansar. Hermione y Draco decidieron también descansar un rato, y caminaron hacia las mesas. Allí se encontraron con Lavender. Su pareja era un chico de 17 de Ravnclaw, muy guapo, aunque no tan sexy como Draco. Se llamaba Scott Adams, tenía los cabellos rubios y ojos color miel muy bonitos. Cuando Hermione saludó a su amiga, esta hizo una expresión nada disimulada al ver quién venía con ella. Draco sonrió divertido ante la cara de incredulidad de Lavender.  
  
-Ho....hola Herm ¡Hola Draco! -dijo con voz ronca  
  
-¿Te conozco? -le preguntó de forma sexy y juguetona el rubio. Por supuesto que conocía a esa chica. Ella y su otra amiguita siempre jugaban a los "autitos chocadores" con él cuando se las cruzaba en los pasillos. (N/A: ¿Se entiende? Como eso ke hizo Herm cuando recién estaba conociendo a Brown y a Patil).  
  
-Yo pues...  
  
-Draco, ella es Lavender Brown, mi amiga. Y él es...¿?  
  
-Scott, Scott Adams -respondió sonriendo el chico, Hermione se sonrojó.  
  
Draco y Scott se dieron la mano. Y luego estaban entablando una animada conversación. Hermione estaba algo sorprendida. Draco en verdad parecía muy simpático con los demás. Lo había visto mil veces riendo y bromeando con los de Slytherin e incluso con otros de Ravenclaw y también de Hupplepufft (aunque sólo unas pocas veces con estos). Pero con los de Gryffindor siempre se comportaba frío y burlón. Todo por las estúpidas rivalidades que tenían estas dos Casas. Bueno, aunque esa noche con ella se estaba comportando de veras bien. En varias ocasiones habían reído juntos, como si fueran viejos amigos. Pero Hermione estaba segura que era sólo por esa noche, porque ella le había advertido que fuera amable. Seguro al día siguiente volverían los insultos, el sarcasmo, las miradas frías y las sonrisas burlonas.  
  
-Oye Herm...¡De veras te envidio! -le dijo Lavender en voz baja, sacándola de sus pensamientos -¡Qué suerte tienes, amiga! Seguro miles de chicas esta noche se deben haber muerto de celos al verte con el chico más codiciado de Hogwarts.  
  
-Jajajajaja, si tienes razón. Incluso admito que la estoy pasando bien. Quién lo diría ¡Draco Malfoy me está cayendo bien! -y luego añadió mirando a los dos chicos que hablaban de Quidditch -Pero Scott no está nada mal  
  
-Si, tienes razón, lástima que este sea su último año en Hogwarts  
  
-¿Y Parvati con quién está? -preguntó Hermione ahora hablando en voz alta.  
  
-Jajajajaja, ¡no me lo vas a creer! Parecía tan molesta ¡Ay, si la hubieras visto! -exclamó de repente rindo Lavender -¡Le tocó con uno de 4° curso! Creo que se llama Colin Creveey O.o, o algo así.  
  
-¡No! ¿En serio? ¿Ese petiso que era fan de Harry? Jajajajaja, ¡No te lo puedo creer! Pobre Parvy. Oye ¿Y ya viste con quién está Ron?  
  
-Jajajajaja, si, ya lo ví. No tenía una cara muy alegre, ¡Y Ginny tampoco! Jajajaja  
  
-¡Hola Chicas! -las saludó una voz muy familiar -¿Cómo andan?  
  
-¡Harry ¡Hola! -saludó Hermione con una sonrisa  
  
-¡Hola Harry! ¡Hola Sabrina! -saludó a su vez Lavender  
  
-Veo que ustedes dos ya se conocen -observó Harry  
  
-¡Claro! -dijo sonriendo Lavender  
  
-Hermione, ella es Sabrina Bowens, Sabrina, ella es Hermione Granger -las presentó el chico de ojos verdes.  
  
-Mucho gusto -saludó Herm, aunque no sonreía.  
  
-Lo mismo digo -respondió Sabrina, tampoco sonriendo. Sabrina era la prima de Padma y Parvati, y había conocido a Lavender en primer curso. No conocía de nombre a Hermione, pero no se habían conocido como las mil maravillas en el Hogwarts Express. Ella también había hablado un poco con Harry y Ron antes de la Selección, pero luego no se habían vuelto a ver. También había conocido a Draco mientras compraba las túnicas, y este le había regalado unos guantes muy lindos. Con él si había vuelto a hablar, y se llevaban muy bien.  
  
-Oye Sabrina, olvida esa peleita estúpida que tuviste en primero con Herm, ahora tienen quince ¿Ok?  
  
-Está bien -aceptó la chica  
  
-Está bien ¿Amigas? -preguntó Hermione extendiendo una mano.  
  
-Amigas -respondió esta estrechándola.  
  
-¡Ey Chabri! -la saludó una voz masculina - Tanto tiempo ¿En dónde te habías metido?  
  
-Ah ¡Hola Draco! ¿Cómo andas? ¿Eres la pareja de Hermione?  
  
-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó de repente Harry  
  
-Sep, me tocó con ella -asintió Draco - ¿Y tú estás con....?  
  
-Con Harry...., con Harry Potter -le respondió Sabrina  
  
Draco se atragantó con el juego de calabaza que estaba tomando y comenzó a toser.  
  
-Co.....¡Con Potter!!!!!! -casi gritó. Se dio vuelta y vio que efectivamente, Harry estaba ahí, hablando con Hermione y Lavender.  
  
-Si, estoy con él ¿Por?  
  
-Si, ¿Qué problema te haces Malfoy? -intervino Harry  
  
-Pues...nada, sólo que me parece que Sabri se merece algo mejor que una rata como tú -le respondió despectivamente.  
  
-¡Draco! ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? ¿Recuerdas? ¡Nada de insultos esta noche! -se metió en la conversación Hermione, para el asombro de Harry.  
  
-Ma...Malf....¿Malfoy es tu pareja???????? -preguntó incrédulo, y además por el modo tan directo por el que su amiga le hablaba al rubio.  
  
-Uy, si, lo siento Harry, no te dije, se me olvidó -le respondió Hermione con tranquilidad.  
  
-¡Cómo te puede haber tocado con ÉL!!!!! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Y tú has bailado con él?  
  
-Pues, ¿Qué creías Harry? Vine para eso al baile, ya sé, no me esperaba que fuera él, pero bueno, no me voy a arrugar sólo porque me tocó con Draco. -replicó Hermione con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-Es...que, yo en tu lugar me hubiera negado Hermione. ¡Es MALFOY!  
  
-¡Ya cállate Potter! Se un poco más maduro ¿Quieres? -habló el rubio.  
  
Luego ninguno de los dos se habló durante un buen rato. Harry hablaba con Scott, Hermione con Lavender, y Sabrina con Draco.  
  
-¡Jajajajaja, no has cambiado nada, Draco! -comentó Sabrina.  
  
-Y dime ¿Todavía tienes los guantes mágicos que te regalé?  
  
-¡Si! ¡Son muy lindos! Oye ¿Sabías que entré al equipo de Ravenclaw?  
  
-¡De Quidditch! ¡Wow, que bien! Sólo te pido que le des un buen merecido a Potte, así se le bajan los humos. Tengo entendido que el próximo partido es de ustedes contra los de Gryffindor ¿No?  
  
-Si, es el próximo, aunque a mí Harry me cae bien.  
  
-Pues, espero que juguemos contra ustedes pronto, quiero ver cómo juegas. ¿Eres Cazadora?  
  
-Si, tendré que tener cuidado, porque con un Golpeador tan fuerte para Gryffindor corro mucho peligro -le respondió esta mirándolo seductivamente y pasando una mano por los fuertes brazos de Draco.  
  
Hermione que los había estado viendo reír desde hacía un rato, esto la puso muy furiosa. Esa chica estaba intentando quedarse con Draco. Y luego lo pensó mejor con SU Draco. Se preguntó desde cuando era SU Draco, no le importó, pero sólo sabía que cada minuto que pasaba ese rubio la volvía cada vez más loca.  
  
-¿Draco quieres bailar? Me estoy aburriendo un poco -sugirió de repente la chica de Ravenclaw.  
  
-Estemmmm.....  
  
-¡Qué bien! ¡Vamos! -respondió esta como si Draco hubiera aceptado.  
  
-¡Ey! -intervino Hermione -Malfoy es MI pareja ¿Entonces yo con quién bailaré?  
  
-Harry no tendrá problema en bailar contigo ¿Cierto Harry?  
  
-Emmm...  
  
-¡Viste! Entonces tú baila con Harry y yo con Draco. Hermione no sabía qué decir. Caminó hacia en donde estaba Sabrina y le dijo en voz muy baja.  
  
-Ni se te ocurra idiota. Draco...es...MI....pareja. ¿Escuchaste? -la miró amenazante.  
  
-Como quieras, vamos Harry, no perdamos el tiempo aquí -y luego fue hacia donde se encontraba Draco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca.  
  
Hermione gruñó. ¿Qué se pensaba ella?  
  
-Nos vemos Chabri, escríbeme -la saludó Draco. Hermione se mordió la lengua al escuchar estas palabras.  
  
-Lo haré -le respondió giñándole un ojo pícaramente.  
  
Antes de irse con Sabrina, Harry le susurró algo a Draco mientras pasaba a su lado:  
  
-No te pasases de listo con Hermione, o las pagarás caro -lo amenazó. Y el rubio no le pudo responder porque ya se habían ido.  
  
-Pues....veo que no te calló muy bien Sabrina ¿No? -le preguntó Draco complacido por la cara con la que Hermione estaba.  
  
-¿Por qué mejor no bailamos en vez de hablar de "esa"?  
  
-Está bien, vamos -le respondió Draco. Estaba muy divertido. Era su imaginación o Hermione se había puesto celosa frente al comportamiento de Sabrina. Esto le gustaba.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la pista la canción que estaban tocando terminó, y comenzó una nueva. Hermione se quedó helada. Era un tango. Ella sabía bailar tango, sabía bailar prácticamente todo. Tragó saliva con fuerza. No se había olvidado de los pasos ni nada de eso. Es que ella siempre había bailado con su primo, que era el que le había enseñado, con su padre, o con un amigo. Incluso una vez bailó en la escuela para un acto, con un compañero. Pero esto era completamente diferente, tendría que bailar tango con Draco. De sólo pensarlo se le ponía la piel de gallina. No era que no quisiera, es que estaba muy nerviosa. Ese baile era muy pegada con el otro, con movimientos que incluso en algunos países eran considerados eróticos. Estaba muy nerviosa. Miró a Draco.  
  
-¿Sabes bailar esto? -le preguntó él mirándola pícaramente.  
  
-Estemmm.....si -le respondió Hermione.  
  
Ya habían varias parejas que estaban bailando. Le sorprendió saber que muchos magos sabían bailar esa música, ya que era de origen muggle.  
  
-¿Tú también, cierto? -le preguntó ella  
  
-Claro, no te dije ya que las personas con clase como yo no pasan por alto los pequeños detalles del arte -le dijo tomándole las manos y acercándose a ella, y comenzando a bailar.  
  
-Jajajaja, cierto, lo olvidé.  
  
Draco marcaba el ritmo y Hermione se dejaba llevar. Realmente Malfoy bailaba muy bien, tal vez "demasiado" bien. Bueno, en realidad los dos se movían con mucha agilidad. Draco subió una de las piernas de Hermione y la posó en el costado de su cadera. La mini (falda) de la Gryffindor era muy corta, y sus pantys no tardaron en mostrarse frente a Draco, que se sonrojó sólo un poco. Hermione notó qué era lo que el rubio miraba con esa cara y cambió rápidamente de posición, con el rostro más colorado que el de Ron que los vigilaba desde lejos con furia.  
  
-¿Desde cuándo eres amigo de Sabrina? -le pregunto de repente Hermione a Draco, cuando este quedó con su torso sobre ella.  
  
-¿Qué? Pues...la conocí comprando mi primera túnica, en primer curso. Y siempre hablamos algo, o nos mandamos cartas. Nada fuera de lo común, somos solo amigos -le respondió este mientras seguían moviéndose por la pista.  
  
-¿Y te has acostado alguna vez con ella? -le preguntó Hermione, y notó que Draco se puso algo nervioso.  
  
-¿Por qué tan interesada en el tema? -le preguntó con tranquilidad.  
  
-Simple curiosidad, ella parece conocerte bastante, o por lo menos te habla con confianza -replicó la chica.  
  
-Pues...., simplemente ella es muy "confianzuda" -le respondió.  
  
-¿Y te has acostado con ella? -repitió una vez más Hermione, con persistencia.  
  
-Eso es algo que no te incumbe -le respondió Draco, aunque no estaba nervioso en lo absoluto.  
  
-Entonces quiere decir que si -dedujo la Gryffindor -¿Y con Pansy seguro, no?  
  
-Jajajajajaja Eso lo sabe todo el colegio, además ¿Quién te crees para cuestionarme sobre todas con las que m he acostado? -le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
-No sé, simplemente soy curiosa -le respondió ella devolviéndole la misma sonrisa.  
  
-¿Ah si? Yo también -le respondió él. Y luego bajó una mano a la cadera de Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué hac....  
  
Draco sacó la rosa del bolsillo de Hermione. Sin cortar la mirada se la colocó entre los dientes, con cuidado de no cortarse con las poderosas espinas.  
  
-Jajajajajajajaja -Hermione no pudo evitarlo. Draco sí que podía ser simpático cuando quería. Se veía divino con esa rosa tan perfecta entre esos labios tan perfectos y esos dientes tan blancos y ese rostro tan suave.  
  
-¿Y chu tde hash acoshtao con Weaszley? -le preguntó mientras seguían bailando.  
  
-Mmmmm, no...-le respondió la chica sonrojándose un poco y mirando de reojo a Ron, que seguro jamás en su vida había bailado tango y los miraba entre gruñidos desde las mesas.  
  
-¿Zeghura? ¡Auch! -se quejó. -Se sacó la rosa de la boca. Se había pinchado con una espina y le sangraba el labio superior. En ese momento Draco volvía a estar con el pecho sobre Hermione, que lo miraba inclinada, desde abajo.  
  
-¿Qué te paso? ¡Te pinchaste! -dijo Hermione arrugando la nariz. Por un momento se le había pasado por la cabeza limpiar con sus labios la herida de Malfoy, pero eso sería peligroso bajo la mirada atenta de Ron. Entonces alargó una mano y pasó sus dedos sobre los labios de Draco. El chico la miraba, pero no articulaba palabra alguna. Hermione se perdió en el cielo sintiendo los labios suaves y cálidos de Draco bajo sus dedos. La herida no era muy grande, así que nos sangró más luego de eso. La sangre se secó rápidamente en los dedos de Hermione, aunque era muy poca, pero no importaba, ya los lavaría con algún hechizo más tarde.  
  
-¡Ejem! Draco, podrías ponerte derecho, hace rato que estamos así. -habló de repente la chica, despertándolos a los dos que parecían estar en una especie de shock.  
  
-Ah, si, sigamos -se volvió a colocar la rosa entre los dientes a pesar de que Hermione lo mirara con desaprobación.  
  
La canción terminó, y Draco y Hermione se encontraban muy pegados el uno con el otro, los dos brillando con una luz verde. Draco se veía verdaderamente sexy con esa luz. Herm nunca se había sentido así cuando había bailado tango, ni siquiera cuando bailó con su compañero. Draco realmente marcaba el ritmo con poder, y con posesión mientras bailaba con Hermione, esto la volvía loca.  
  
Hermione miró el gran reloj mágico que se encontraba en una de las impotentes paredes del Gran Salón. Ya eran las 3:36. Pero nadie parecía cansado o con ganas de irse. Luego de que terminara ese tema, pusieron otro, mucho más despacio, más como tema de fondo. Era una canción lenta y muy linda. De repente se oyó la voz del Director amplificada por el hechizo "sonorus".  
  
-Queridos alumnos, ahora aparecerán unas mesas. Hay espacio para dos parejas ahí. Bueno, cuando terminen de comer pueden votar a quien les parezca la mejor pareja en la noche. No se peleen porque nadie se quedará parado, hay mesas para todos. Bueno, ahora coman y si tienen alguna duda, pregúntenme estaré en la mesa de profesores.  
  
De inmediato aparecieron un montón de mesas por todo el Gran Salón. Hermione dirigió a Draco hacia una que se encontraba al lado de un pilar gran de y lustrado de mármol. No se había dado cuenta, pero lo había llevado de la mano. Cuando llegaron se la soltó tímidamente y se sonrojó.  
  
-¿Con quién nos sentaremos? -preguntó Draco arrugando la nariz. No le gustaba la idea de sentarse con Ronald Weasley, no, para nada.  
  
-Pues...no sé- respondió Hermione mirando hacia todos lados mirando al alguien que pudiera sentarse con ellos. Ron y Ginny se habían sentado con una amiga de su hermana cuya pareja era un Hupplepufft de 17, Ron parecía conocerlo. Harry y Sabrina se habían sentado junto a Parvati y Colin. Se veían muy graciosos juntos (C y P).  
  
En ese momento los ojos color ámbar de Hermione se posaron en los ojos verdes de Lavender, que también miraba a su alrededor.  
  
-¿Te parece con Lavender y Scott? -preguntó a Draco que ya se había sentado.  
  
-Está bien -respondió este, y les hizo un gesto de que se acercaran.  
  
-Hola de nuevo -saludó Lavender, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, parecía que en verdad se estaban divirtiendo.  
  
Pudieron pedir lo que quisieron, y hablaron animadamente durante toda la cena. Realmente ya no reinaba ningún aire tenso entre Hermione y Draco, a decir verdad, se estaban llevando bien. Draco parecía conocer a Scott desde antes y hablaban con confianza. Estaban los cuatro muy alegres. Cuando la gran mayoría había terminado de comer (4:15), las mesas se limpiaron por "arte de magia", y en su lugar aparecieron dos pergaminos color púrpura del lado de cada pareja en todas las mesas.  
  
-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Scott en voz alta  
  
-Aquí tenemos que votar a la mejor pareja -explicó Lavender que había leído el papel. -El voto debe ser de a dos  
  
-Me había olvidado de eso ¿A quién votamos como la mejor pareja? -le preguntó Hermione en voz baja a Draco.  
  
-No lo se, ni idea ¿Tú qué opinas?  
  
-Pues...a mí me parece que Scottie y Lavy hacen muy bonita pareja, además se llevan muy bien  
  
-Buena elección -Draco escribió el nombre de los dos chicos con la varita en el pergamino. -¿Y en esta categoría?  
  
-Pues.....  
  
-¿Qué te parece nosotros? -sugirió Draco sonriendo de una forma que a Hermione (y a Lavender también porque lo estaba viendo) le pareció muy sexy.  
  
-¡No! ¡Eso sería hacer trampa, Malfoy! -se quejó.  
  
-En primer lugar....no estaríamos haciendo trampa, sólo siendo honestos, y en segundo lugar.....no me llames Malfoy.  
  
-Mmmmmm, no lo sé....  
  
-Anda, no seas tan modesta -y sin esperar respuesta escribió sus nombres en la segunda categoría.  
  
-¿Y en esta?  
  
-No lo sé  
  
-Hummmm, me parece que Justin hace bonita pareja con Padma Patil ¿no lo crees? -sugirió Hermione mirando a la gemela de su amiga que estaba muy encaramelada con el otro Ravenclaw.  
  
-Esos dos ya son pareja en la realidad -respondió Malfoy mirándolos también.  
  
-Pero hacen bonita pareja -se quejó Hermione con un pucherito.  
  
Draco escribió sus nombres en el pergamino. Habían varias categorías. Cuando terminaron de votar en todas, el papel se desvaneció en el aire. Cuando todos habían terminado, el profesor Dumbledore se paró y les habló nuevamente.  
  
-Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de la cena. Ahora vamos a nombrar a los ganadores de este hermoso baile.  
  
Había un gran caldero frente a la mesa de los profesores, en él estaban todos los pergamino púrpuras con los votos. Dumbledore murmuró unas palabras y otro pergamino apareció en sus manos, este tenía color turquesa brillante. Lo leyó y sonrió.  
  
-La pareja más inusual.  
  
Luego murmuró algo en voz alta, pero que no se pudo escuchar, debido al ruido de la música.  
  
Al principio parecía que no pasaba nada, pero luego todos fueron conscientes de que dos chicos flotaban en el aire, hacia donde se encontraba en profesor. Eran una chica de Slytherin de 7° y un chico de Gryffindor de 4°. Un dato importante era que eran de las dos Casas rivales, y además no se parecían en nada en el aspecto físico y Hermione los había visto discutiendo.  
  
Los aplaudieron y el profesor les dio a cada uno un pequeño trofeo plateado. Luego siguieron varias categorías más, y los ganadores se presentaban de la misma forma, flotando en el aire. Scott y Lavender se ganaron el premio a la pareja más simpática y Harry y Sabrina a la más adorable. Aunque Hermione sólo veía adorable a Harry. Luego de un rato de premios por categorías bastante estúpidas, como observó Draco, los dos se llevaron una gran sorpresa.  
  
-La pareja más sexy -habló Dumbledore.  
  
Y los dos sintieron cómo se despegaban de sus asientos y comenzaban a flotar sostenidos por una fuerza invisible, que los mecía hacia donde se encontraba el Director. Draco miró a la Gryffindor, los dos se rieron. ¿La pareja más sexy? Ninguno lo había pensado. Pero muchos pensaban así, Hermione era muy codiciada entre la multitud masculina y Draco por su parte en la femenina. Cuando llegaron Dumbledore los saludó y les entregó a ellos también un trofeo, a cada uno.  
  
Cuando todo terminó, las mesas desaparecieron y la pista volvió a abrirse, junto con la música que tocaba nuevamente. Hermione y Draco bailaron sólo dos temas, uno movido y otro lento. Cuando comenzó el tercero Hermione ya no daba más.  
  
-Draco, ya estoy cansada, ¿No te importa si me voy? -le dijo bostezando mientras salían de la pista.  
  
-Si, yo pienso lo mismo, ni siquiera he dormido siesta. Yo también me largo de aquí. ¿Te acompaño? Es que aún casi nadie se ha ido, y no hay ni un alma en los corredores y....  
  
-Está bien -aceptó gustosa ella.  
  
Antes de salir Hermione miró hacia un lugar en especial de la pista. Genial, Ron la había perdido de vista. Cuando salieron por la puerta principal, se dieron cuenta que afuera en realidad estaba muy frío. Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, bromeando sobre su premio y los de los demás.  
  
-¿Tienes frío? Estás temblando  
  
-Si, pero me las tendré que aguantar, no traje mi capa, seguro que el Gran Salón estaba con algún hechizo de calefacción.  
  
-¡Accio capa! -dijo Draco sacando su varita. En unos instantes su capa apareció entre sus manos. -Toma, te la presto -y la pasó por encima de los hombros de Hermione, que se sonrojó un poco.  
  
-Gracias, me estaba muriendo con la falda -confesó  
  
-Si, me imagino -le respondió echando una miradita rápida a las piernas desnudas de Hermione.  
  
-Oye Draco, jamás pensé que diría esto, pero me caes bien, sólo es cuestión de conocerte mejor  
  
-Si, tú también me caes bien, supongo que lo que yo tengo no es contra ti, sino contra Potter y el Weasley -le respondió devolviéndole la rosa que tenía en su bolsillo. -Si, supongo que tienes razón, espero que mañana sigamos llevándonos bien  
  
-Hummmm, no lo sé, tal vez si, tal vez no, quién sabe.  
  
-Bueno Draco, yo subo por esta escalera.  
  
-Ok, supongo que aquí nos despedimos, mañana me devuelves la capa -le dijo él metiéndose las manos los bolsillos.  
  
-Está bien. Oye, la pasé bien, en serio, espero que nos sigamos llevando bien  
  
-Si, yo también lo espero. Adios, que duermas bien, sueña con los angelitos, es decir conmigo  
  
-Siempre sueño contigo -susurró muy suave Hermione  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
  
-Ah, nada, que tú también. ¡Hasta mañana! -Y luego juntó fuerzas, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, que por cierto, era muy suave.  
  
Y cuando estaba separando su rostro, Draco lo tomó entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos. Hermione se sonrojó. Nunca había mirado esos ojos tanto tiempo, y desde tan cerca, le parecieron hermosos. Y Draco tampoco lo había hecho, ahora podía apreciar el color que a simple vista parecía castaño, pero ahora parecían hechos de caramelo claro y brillante. Hermione cerró los ojos como lo había hecho aquella vez es la lechucería, pero esta vez sí sintió los labios de Draco contra los suyos. Se movían suavemente, acariciando su boca, luego se abrieron, dando paso a su lengua, que siguió dando caricias, pero esta vez aún mil veces más placenteras.  
  
Hermione no pudo evitar el suspiro que se escapó de su boca. Draco sabía a menta, con un suave toque a manzana verde, llenaba su boca con un fresco y delicioso sabor, que parecía embriagador. Draco también estaba disfrutando, por su parte, de aquel beso. Hermione a pesar de ser una inexperta, aprendía rápido, y lo hacía muy bien. Además su boca sabía muy dulce, dulce, suave y reconfortante como la canela. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer soltarse. Se aferraban como si eso pudiera ser un sueño del que sin darse cuneta podrían despertar en cualquier momento, y ya no estar ahí el uno para el otro.Draco la tomaba de la cintura y Hermione había pasado sus brazos por su cuello y ahora le acariciaba el suave y sedoso cabello plateado. No tenían idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban besándose, pero realmente no les importaba. Lo único que sabían en ese momento era que estaban juntos, y que no querían separarse.  
  
Luego de lo que parecieron siglos, sus pulmones comenzaron a anhelar que el aire entrara en ellos, y esto los obligó a separarse, aunque sólo fuera a escasos centímetros. Se miraron a los ojos durante un rato, y Draco sonrió.  
  
-Creo que.....te.....amo. -le dijo Hermione  
  
-Yo SE que te amo -le respondió por su parte el rubio.  
  
Los dos sonrieron.  
  
-Draco, debo irme -dijo Hermione de repente.  
  
-No quiero que te vayas  
  
-Yo tampoco quiero irme  
  
-Entonces no lo hagas  
  
Si era lo que realmente le pedía a gritos su corazón ¿Entonces por qué negarse? No había razón para hacerlo, ninguna.  
  
-No lo haré, me quedaré contigo -le dijo a los labios. Y luego el tiempo volvió a perderse para ellos. No había nada en ese mundo que los pudiera haber separado, nada. ¿Realmente el destino los había unido? ¿O había sido el juego de la Pareja Invisible? No lo sabían. ¿Pero qué importaba? Estaban juntos.....  
  
~°~~FIN~~°~  
  
******************************************  
  
Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero ke realmente les haya gustado y ke me dejen muchos reviews!!!!!!!! No lo sé. El último párrafo me huele a final. ¿Qué dicen ustedes? No sé, tal vez lo continúe, no sé. Ya veré ^^. Ahora lo importante son sus opiniones, así me doy una idea de qué es lo que quieren.!  
  
Bueno, espero que no haya sido muuuuuy largo. Nos vemos, opinen, no me abandonen ahora. De todos modos, gracias a las que leyeron este fic, que es el primero que termino.  
  
Dark Spider Girl 


End file.
